Star Wars: Attack Of The Clones - A Rewrite
by eskywalker
Summary: I've always wanted to fix up the Prequels, but keep the main storyline the same. The central plot of the Arena is still in this, but I made some minor changes. I kept Maul alive in my first Rewrite, so he is alive, I got rid of Jar Jar Binks' character again, I added an Anakin, Padme, and Obi Wan love triangle, and deleted the horrific dialogue between Anakin and Padme.
Ten years have passed since the Battle Of Naboo. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has worked increasingly hard to stop the newly formed unrest in the Galactic Senate. Several hundred solar systems under the leadership of the rebel leader, Count Dooku who was once a Jedi Knight, have declared their intentions to secede from the Republic. This separatist movement has made it difficult for the limited number of Jedi Knights to maintain peace and order in the galaxy. Senator Padme Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo, is returning to Coruscant to vote on the critical issue of creating an army to assist the overwhelmed Jedi. Little does she know the evil surrounding the Senate, and the Sith's intentions to use her as a pawn….

Padme Naberrie:

Padme hid her face behind a Pilot's helmet, as the ship began to skim across the surface of the city landscape. The sun gleamed off the chrome hull of the sleek Naboo spacecraft as they navigated between the buildings of the capital planet. Two Naboo Fighters landed on one leaf of a three-leaf-clover landing platform. The Royal Starship landed on the central lead, and the third Fighter landed on the remaining platform. A small group of dignitaries waited to welcome the Senator, as unknowingly, she had already disembarked, standing beside Captain Typho, her security officer **.**

"We made it. I guess I was wrong, there was no danger at all." Typho said to the disguised Padme. Padme turned her attention to the ramp beside them, and watched as her double, Corde marched down the ramp, followed by four troopers and one of her handmaidens.  
The Dignitaries began to inch their way closer to the ramp, when, out of nowhere, a blinding flash appeared, followed by a huge explosion. Padme looked to the ground as Dignitaries and Pilots laid scattered in the fray of the explosion. She ran towards where Corde laid, and pried the helmet off her face. "Cordé…" she said, as she cradled her double's head in her arms. She remembered Obi Wan doing this with Qui Gon only ten years ago. Only now did she know the horrendous pain he went through.  
"... I'm sorry, m'lady... I'm... not sure I... " Corde trailed off, as her lifeless body fell into Padme's arms. **  
**"No!... No!... No!..." Padme cried as she held Corde in a tight embrace. She than lowered her lifeless body to the ground, got up and looked at the devastation.  
"I should not have come back." she yelped like an injured puppy. Tears swelled down her face now, and she could barely contain her anger and sadness.

"M'Lady, you are still in danger." Typho said suddenly; Padme did not reply. "This vote is very important. You did your duty and Cordé did hers. Now come." Typho wailed after her as he began to walk off the platform. " M'Lady, please!" Typho said, this time, Padme followed after him. R2D2 rolled with them, emitting whimpering noises as he followed.

Chancellor Palpatine: **  
**The vast rotunda is buzzed with chatter. Mas Amedda, the Supreme Chancellor's majordomo, tried to quiet things down as Palpatine conferred with an aide, Uv Gizen, who was riding a small one man floating scooter.  
Order! We shall have order! The motion for the Republic to commission an army takes precedent, and that is what we will vote on at this time." Mas Amedda yelled loudly, as the rotunda quieted down. Chancellor Palpatine made his way to the podium as his aide dispersed.

"...My esteemed colleagues, excuse me... I have just received some tragic and disturbing news. Senator Amidala of the Naboo system... Has been assassinated!" Senator Palpatine said, trying to cover the excitement in his face. A shock of silence overwhelmed the vast arena until he spoke again.

"This grievous blow is especially personal to me. Before I became Chancellor, I served Amidala when she was Queen. She was a great leader who fought for justice, not only in this honourable assembly, but also on her home planet. She was so loved she could have been  
elected queen for life. She believed in public service, and she fervently believed in democracy. Her death is a great loss to us all. We will all mourn her as a relentless champion of freedom... and as a dear friend." Palpatine said, as a moment of silence occurred for Senator Amidala. Ask Aak, the senator of Malastare, moved his pod into the centre of the arena.

"How many more Senators will die before this civil strife ends! We must confront these rebels now,and they need an army to do it." Ask Aak said angrily. Another pod made its way to the center, carrying Darsana, the ambassador of Glee Anselm. **  
**"Why weren't the Jedi able to stop this assassination? We are no longer safe, under their protection." Darsana said, forcing another pod to the center **  
**"The Republic needs more security now! Before it comes to war." Senator Orn Free Taa said, swinging his pod to the center.

"Must I remind the Senator from Malastare that negotiations are continuing with the separatists. Peace is our objective here... not war." Palpatine said impatiently. The senators then erupted in a battle of pros and cons. Mas Amedda tried his best to calm down the bickering senate, but soon enough, Padme Amidala's pod had made it's way to the center of the arena.  
My noble colleagues, I concur with the Supreme Chancellor. At all costs, we do not want war!" Padme said. Palpatine looked at her with surprise. The assassination had not worked? The Bounty Hunter would not be paid. He needed the job done…. but, he did have a backup plan.

"It is with great surprise and joy the chair recognises the Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala." Palpatine said slowly, as the Senate went quiet. **  
**Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target but, more importantly, I believe this security measure before you, was the target. I have led the opposition to build an army... but there is someone in this body who will stop at nothing to assure it's passage…" Padme said, as the crowd began to boo and yell at her words. "I warn you, if you vote to create this army, war will follow. I have experienced the misery of war first-hand; I do not wish to do it again." she continued, and then suddenly stopped, letting the words sink in with the senate. Wake up, Senators... you must wake up! If you offer the separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lives. All will lose their freedom. This decision could very well destroy the very foundation of our great Republic. I pray you do not let fear push you into a disastrous decision. Vote down this security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do." Amidala said, over the continuous booing. She gave Palpatine an angry look.  
"Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Senate stands adjourned." he nodded at Amidala sympathetically

Yoda:

Yoda sat beside Plot Koon, Ki Adi Mundi and Mace Windu, before Chancellor Palpatine, who was seated on the other side of his desk. Beside him stood were two Red-Clad Royal Guards, armed with weapons. **  
**"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the separatists." Palpatine said sadly.

"If they do break away -" Mace Windu started.

"No! I will not let that happen!" Palpatine voiced quickly.

"But if they do, you must realise there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers."  
Master Yoda, do you think it will really come to war?" Palpatine turned towards Master Yoda, who closed his eyes.  
"Worse than war, I fear... Much worse." **  
**"What?" Palpatine said questioningly, as if Yoda had discovered a secret.

"What do you sense, Master?" Mace Windu asked/

"Impossible to see ... The Dark Side clouds everything. But this I am sure of -" he stopped suddenly, and opened his eyes. "Do their duty the Jedi will." Yoda said, as a buzzer sounded. Soon enough, Senator Amidala and her group were lead into the Chancellor's quarters. As Padme shook hands with each and every person in the room, Yoda tapped her with his cane. With you the force is strong… young Senator. To see you alive brings warm feeling to my heart." he said. He felt that the Force was strong with her, but she was not to be a Jedi. Was she a part of the Force's plan?  
Thank you, Master Yoda. Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?" Padme asked.  
"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo." Mace Windu added.

"I don't wish to disagree but I think that Count Dooku was behind it." Padme said suddenly, as the entire room stirred in surprise.  
"You know, M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He wouldn't assassinate anyone, it is not in his character."  
"He is a political idealist, not a murderer." Ki Adi Mundi chirped.

"In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but the fact remains Senator, in grave danger you are." Yoda said, as Palpatine got up from his chair, and walked towards the window.

Padme Naberrie:

"Count Dooku has always avoided any kind of conflict. It appears he has no desire to start a war. Why would he kill you? To what end?" Palpatine said, as a smile formed on his face.

"I don't know, but everything in my being tells me he was behind it…" Padme said, as Palpatine turned to Mace Windu.

"Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces."  
"Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe the…" Padme started, before being cut off by Palpatine.

"..."situation is that serious." No, but I do, Senator."

"Chancellor, please! I don't want any more guards!" Padme shouted angrily.  
"I realise all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with... an old friend like... Master Kenobi…" Palpatine said with a devilish smile forming on his face. The words "Master Kenobi" had obviously pulled a string with Padme, as her face had turned bright red and she looked at him with angry eyes. She thought of their kiss that had occurred only ten years before… how he had chosen her over Qui Gon. How she had risked her life to save his from that Sebulba.

"That's possible. He has just returned from a Border dispute on Ansion." Mace Windu said, unknowing of the past between Obi Wan and Padme.  
"You must remember him, M'Lady… he watched over you during the blockade conflict!" Palpatine said. Padme knew he was trying to torture her with the thought of him.  
"This is not necessary, Chancellor." Padme said, a lump forming in her throat.  
"Do it for me, M'Lady, please. I will rest easier. We had a big scare today. The thought of losing you is unbearable." Palpatine said. Padme sighed, and the Jedi got up to leave. **  
**"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, M'Lady." Mace Windu said, a frown forming on Padme's face. She didn't want to be near him… she was still in love with him, and he had just thrown away their love.  
"Too little about yourself you worry, Senator, and too much about politics. Be mindful of your danger, Padmé. Accept our help, even if your situation with Master Kenobi is against the council." Yoda whispered in Padme's ear, before the group of Jedi left the office.  
I will not like this Republic, that has stood for over a thousand years, be split in two." Palpatine said, pacing behind his desk.

Obi Wan Kenobi:

The elevator moved quickly towards Padme's quarters. Obi Wan felt strange seeing her; surely she did not hold her feelings for him still. Besides, he looked nothing like he had ten years ago; gone was his Padawan braid, replaced by a long mullet and a beard. His Padawan robes were replaced with a set of tan master robes. Beside him, Anakin could barely contain his excitement. He was basically jumping off the walls to see her; his attitude towards Padme angered him.

"It'll be so great to see her Master." Anakin said, rubbing his robes down to make sure they looked presentable. "I've missed her all these years. She's the first person who's ever believed in me."

"Yes, it sure will be great to see her again," Obi Wan said, rolling his eyes, as Anakin looked at the buttons of the elevator. "She probably won't even recognize you!"

"Is that so Master?" Anakin said with a smile. "Maybe I should go change my robes, or even fix my braid?' Anakin said jokingly, as the two men chuckled.

"You have grown so much since you started your training. It seems like only yesterday you were that little boy on Naboo. I'm proud of you Anakin" Obi Wan said, patting his back. "I'm proud to say I'm your Master."

"Thank you Obi Wan. You're the best Master a man could ask for." he said. "Maybe you can pull a Qui Gon and buy me a drink?"

"I'll get right on that Anakin."

"Oh you will? I mean, you still owe me something after all those times I've saved you." Anakin said, a smile forming on his face. "How many times have I saved you exactly?"

"Seven. That stuff on Kamino doesn't count!" Obi Wan and Anakin chuckled in unison. He felt like Qui Gon, the way he was so close to his Padawan. At first, he hated Anakin, and now, the boy grew on him. He loved him; he was a brother to him.

"I'm sure you're excited to see her too Master." Anakin said with a smirk, as he bumped his shoulder against Obi Wan's.

"That's ancient history, besides, I'm a Jedi. And you know as well as I that love is off limits." Obi Wan said, as the elevator door opened, leaving the two Jedi in Padme's quarters. As Obi Wan and Anakin stepped foot in her quarters, Padme immediately rose from her seat to meet them.

"It's a great pleasure to see you again, M'Lady." Obi Wan said, as Padme pulled him into an intimate embrace.  
"It has been far too long Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again... but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary." she said slowly.

"I'm sure the Jedi Council have their reasons." Obi Wan said, as Padme moved swiftly over to Anakin.

Padme Naberrie:

"Annie?" Padme said, studying the boy carefully. His blue eyes took her breath away as he looked at her. Anakin looked nothing like the boy she had remembered from ten years ago; his childish chubby face was replaced with a sharp man's face. The blonde hair he was blessed with had become darker, turning into a light shade of brown. It was cleanly cut, and was accompanied by a Padawan braid. Padme couldn't help but notice how much he and Obi Wan looked alike. "My goodness you've grown." Padme said, wishing she hadn't. "Of course he's grown!" She cursed herself. He basically towered over her now.  
"So have you... grown more beautiful, I mean... and much shorter... for a Senator, I mean." Anakin said, obviously trying to be smooth. His words casted an awkward silence in the room. Padme just looked at him, a fake smile pasted on her face. She didn't know what to say, and her cheeks burned up.

"Good one." Padme heard Obi Wan whisper in Anakin's ear. She watched as he patted his back. Obi Wan was still the same as she remembered him, a kind gentle man. With no intentions to love her.  
"Oh Annie, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." Padme said, wishing she hadn't seconds later. He obviously didn't remind her of that child she met in Naboo; he was a man now, a handsome one at that. Padme watched as Anakin held his head down in embarrassment, and bit his lip. A small smile formed on Obi Wan's face.

"Our presence will be invisible, M'Lady." Obi Wan said.  
"I am very grateful you are here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit." Captain Typho chirped from his desk.

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me." Padme said, wiping the smile right off of Obi Wan's face.  
"We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation."  
"We will find out who is trying to kill you Padmé, I promise you." Anakin said, looking up into Padme's eyes, and biting on his lip.

"Does he not know how attractive that is?" Padme said to herself, as Obi Wan scolded Anakin with a dirty look. **  
**"We are not going to exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner." **  
**"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course." Anakin smiled at the Senator.  
"We are not going through this exercise again, Anakin. You will pay attention to my lead."  
Why else do you think we were assigned to her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security... not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate." Anakin stated angrily. Padme felt something strange about the whole situation… how Palpatine had somehow known of her rendezvous with Obi Wan, how he knew the very thought of him or Anakin drove her mad.  
"We will do as the Council has instructed, and you will learn your place, young one." Obi Wan said, to Anakin's dismay. "And don't say your the Chosen One. I'm fully aware." Obi Wan chuckled.  
"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now if you will excuse me I will retire." Padme said, as the three men bowed to her. She than quickly shuffled her tired feet to her room.

Obi Wan Kenobi: **  
**"Well, I know I feel a lot better having you here. I'll have an officer on every floor and I'll be at the command centre downstairs." Typho said, as he lifted his body from the chair and made his way to the elevator.  
"She didn't even recognise me, Obi Wan. She recognized you though. Why is that?" Anakin said, and before Obi Wan could answer, he started again, "I thought about her every day since we parted she's been my driving force for everything since I left my mother. Everything I do, I try to make Padme proud. And now... she's forgotten me completely."  
"Anakin, you're focusing on the Negative again. Be mindful of your thoughts. She was glad to see lets check the security here."  
"Yes, my master." Anakin said, as Obi Wan handed him several cameras. "What are these?" Anakin asked.

"Cameras, Typho wants them in Senator Amidala's room. We need as heavy surveillance as possible." Obi Wan said, as he began to clip several cameras to the walls of the apartment. He watched as Anakin moved swiftly into Padme's room, clipping cameras along the walls and on her dresser. He than slowly clicked the door shut, making sure not to awake the Senator. "Excellent work Anakin" Obi Wan said, smiling at him as he reentered the main room.

"Thank you. When I started training as a Jedi, I never knew I'd be faced with such hard tasks, like pinning up cameras in a Senator's room." he smiled, and Obi Wan couldn't help but smile with him.

"It sure is going to be a long night. Isn't it?" Obi Wan said, as he shut the light off the lamp. "Might as well relax, I could tell you a few stories from when I was a young Padawan like you?" Obi Wan said, as he moved to the blue couch.

"That sounds fun. I haven't had story time since Master Yoda taught several young Padawans and I what not to do when fighting opponents." Anakin said, as he sat beside Obi Wan.

" In a long time ago in a Galaxy far, far away…" Obi Wan started, emitting laughter in both men.

Mace Windu:

Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda walked down the long hallways of the Jedi Temple. The two stayed in stride as they walked through the building, staring at the different architectural designs that hadn't been seen in centuries.

"Why couldn't we see this attack on the Senator?" Mace Windu said suddenly, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Masking the future, is this disturbance in the Force." Yoda spoke quietly.

"The prophecy is coming true, the Dark Side is growing."  
"And only those who have turned to the Dark Side can sense the possibilities of the future. Only going through the Dark Side can we see."

"It's been ten years, and the Sith still have no shown themselves. Do you think they are behind this?" Mace Windu questioned. **  
**"...Out there, they are. A certainty that is."

"Do you think Obi-Wan's apprentice will be able to bring balance to the Force?" **  
**"Only if he chooses to follow his destiny." Yoda said closing his eyes. "But I sense that there will be an intrusion. The boy will have to decide for himself" Yoda said, as he reopened his eyes. The two Jedi Master continued their descent down the hallway of the Jedi Temple. Only their footsteps could be heard in the entirely deserted temple…

Lord Sidious:

" Has it been done Lord Tyrannus?" Sidious cackled from beneath his robe. He and Darth Maul stood before the hologram of Lord Sidious' newest apprentice, former Jedi Knight, Count Dooku.

" I have hired the Bounty Hunter." Tyrannus started. "The deed shall be done tonight my Lord. We will not have to deal with Senator Amidala's threats no longer."

" Good, very good…" Lord Sidious said with a smile. "Lord Tyrannus, I would like you to meet…" he motioned towards Darth Maul. "Darth Maul… the man who…"

"Killed Qui Gon Jinn… a very proud feat I would say. He was a very well trained Jedi. Trained by one of the best." Tyrannus said; Darth Sidious knew he was still a slightly bit upset over Qui Gon's death… he had trained the boy since a young age. He could feel the bit of good still left in Dooku, the bit he needed to demolish.

"That is all for tonight, Lord Tyrannus." Lord Sidious said, as he and Darth Maul bowed down to their newest member. The hologram of Dooku quickly faded away, as Lord Sidious and Darth Maul were left to speak.

" And if this plan doesn't work my Master?" Darth Maul asked in a low whisper.

" If Queen Amidala is not killed tonight…" Lord Sidious started. "She will be killed eventually… more brutally at that."

" What is your plan Master?" Darth Maul said. "Does it involve Kenobi?"

" It just may, my Young Padawan… Kenobi has been hunting for you for nearly ten years now. He craves to destroy you, to avenge Qui Gon. If you were to destroy Kenobi… that would leave Senator Amidala heart broken…"

" And then we could swoop in for the kill?"

"Possibly my young Padawan, possibly." Lord Sidious began moving slowly back towards the entrance of the balcony. "Don't get too ahead of yourself…. plans do change."

Anakin Skywalker:

Anakin Skywalker stood meditating in the middle of the living room. But, before long, he had reached down and clutched his blue sabre, ready to swing at any moment. He heard the distant footsteps from the corridor outside the apartment, and his eyes darted across the room before they landed on Obi Wan. Anakin was extremely happy it wasn't some sort of intruder, and quickly tucked his lightsaber back into his belt.  
"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?" Obi Wan said, as he approached Anakin. "Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her." Anakin said, as Obi Wan check a small scanner that he had ripped from his utility belt. It showed only a single sign of R2, who was parked by the door.  
"What's going on?" Obi Wan asked, worried. Anakin shrugged with confusion.

" Did he still love Padme?" Anakin asked himself, a bit of resentment in his voice as he spoke to Obi Wan. "She covered that camera. I don't think she liked me watching her." **  
**"What is she thinking?" Obi Wan said, the worry taking over his voice now. Anakin could tell by the way he was freaking out, that he still loved Padme. Anakin could already feel the tear in his heart; Obi Wan and Padme loved each other, and he, was kicked to the side, as usual.  
"She programmed Artoo to warn us if there's an intruder." Anakin said angrily, as Obi Wan looked at him shocked by his sudden mood. **  
**"It's not an intruder I'm worried about. There are many other ways to kill a Senator."

"I know, but we also want to catch this assassin. Don't we, Master?"

"You're using her as bait?" Obi Wan said in fear.

"It was her idea... No harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me."

"It's too risky... and your senses aren't that attuned my young apprentice. Even if you are the Chosen One."  
"And yours are?" Anakin said angrily. **  
**"Possibly." Obi Wan said, a smile forming on his face.

Obi Wan Kenobi:  
"You look tired." Obi Wan said. He could not feel any sort of trouble going on in that room, but little did he know of the black probe droid lurking in Padme's bedroom window. From his spot in the living room, he could barely feel the small centipedes lurking out from the Probe and making their way towards Padme.

"I don't sleep well, anymore." Anakin said groggily, wiping the crumbs from his eyes.

"Because of your mother?"

"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her now. I haven't seen her since I was little."

"Dreams pass in time." Obi Wan said, leaning back on the arm of the chair. "She's alright Anakin, I'm sure of it."

"I'd rather dream of Padmé. Just being around her again is… intoxicating." Anakin said, wondering why Obi Wan would ever let her go. "I've never met a woman as strong as her, well, at least since my mother."

"Mind your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you. You've made a commitment to the Jedi order... a commitment not easily broken… and don't forget she's a politician. They're not to be trusted." Obi Wan said, feeling bitter of Anakin's new feelings for Padme. Obi Wan knew of those feelings in Naboo, they had driven him somewhat mad throughout the entire trip.

"She's not like the others in the Senate, Master."

"It's been my experience that Senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns... and they are more than willing to forget the necessities of democracy to get those funds."

"Not another lecture, Master. Not on the economics of politics... It's too early in the morning... and besides, you're generalising. The Chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt.

"Palpatine's a politician, I've observed that he is very clever at following the passions and prejudices of the Senators." Obi Wan said, stroking his chin as he thought. "Besides, I feel something very peculiar when I am around him."

"I think he is a good man. My instincts are very positive about…" Anakin started, before his eyes quickly darted to Padme's room.

"I sense it, too." Obi Wan said, as he bursted open the door of the bedroom. He watched as his young Padawan leaped onto Padme's bed, who had just started to wake up due to all the noise. With two swings, Anakin sliced two Kahouns that hissed at Padme. From the corner of his eye, he saw a Probe Droid, still hovering outside the window. In a blink of an eye, Obi Wan dashed through Padme's window, shattering the glass all around her room. He clinged onto it with dear life, as it floated around the city, the Jedi holding onto it with dear life.

Anakin Skywalker:

"Stay here!" Anakin said, as Padme pulled her revealing nightgown over her shoulders. Anakin raced out of the bedroom, sprinted down the hallway, and escaped the Apartment as Typho and his troops entered. When he entered the elevator, he immediately smashed the final floor button, and waited impatiently to help Obi Wan.

"It won't happen again Anakin." he told himself, as he waited in the elevator, basically jumping on the walls in fear. "Obi Wan will not die like Qui Gon. You will not let that happen." Suddenly, the doors of the small elevator opened, and Anakin quickly sprinted out of the building, towards a line of parked speeder bikes. The young Jedi vaulted into the first open one he spotted, and gunned it towards the line of speeder traffic high above him. It only took him a few minutes to spy his Master in the sea of speeders. Anakin watched as Obi Wan nearly lost his grip on the droid, and watched as the droid began to suddenly drop, before Obi Wan managed to get it to take off again. The droid bumped into a wall, obviously hoping to loose the Jedi Master. Anakin chuckled at this try, as Obi Wan hung to the droid with dear life, even as it approached the assassin. Anakin watched as the hooded assassin pulled out a rifle, and fired quickly at Obi Wan and the droid. The droid itself exploded spectacularly, and Anakin watched in horror as the body of his Master began to plummet farther and farther down. Slowly but surely, Anakin came back to his senses, speeding his vehicle up a little and descending beneath Obi Wan, catching his Master before his certain demise.

"That was wacky! I almost lost you in the traffic." Anakin said, as his Master adjusted in the passenger's seat. The Assassin entered their own speeder now, and Anakin quickly blasted his own Speeder to follow it.

"What took you so long?" Obi Wan mumbled under his deep breaths. **  
**"Oh, you know, Master, I couldn't find a speeder I really liked, with an open cockpit... and with the right speed capabilities… and then you know I had to get a really gonzo color…" Anakin said, as a smile crept on both men's faces.

"If you'd spend as much time working on your saber skills as you do on your wit, young Padawan, you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman."

"I thought I already did." Anakin voiced sarcastically.  
"Only in your mind, my very young apprentice. Careful! Hey, easy!" Obi Wan said, as Anakin darted in and out of traffic, even as the Assassin fired at them.  
"Sorry, I forgot you don't like flying, Master."

"I don't mind flying... but what you're doing is suicide!" Obi Wan said, as Anakin swerved through a moving Commuter Train. "Master, you know I've been flying since before I could walk. I'm very good at this."  
"Just slow down!" Obi Wan wailed, as Anakin followed after the Assassin, who entered into a Tram Tunnel. "Wait! Don't go in there!" Obi Wan said, as Anakin zoomed through the tunnel to catch up, barely missing a commuter transport. "You know I don't like it when you do that!" **  
**"Sorry, Master. Don't worry, this guy's gonna kill himself any minute now!" Anakin said, as the Assassin sped into oncoming traffic. Anakin followed him, and now their two speeders sat neck and neck. Just as he and Sebulba had only ten years ago, but this time it was a bit different; because this person was firing at his Master, a gesture that angered Anakin.

Obi Wan Kenobi: **  
**"What are you doing? He's gonna blast me!" Obi Wan said suddenly, as the Assassin fired at him with a Rifle. **  
**"Right - this isn't working." Anakin said, as he maneuvered the speeder beneath the Assassin's, as Anakin followed closely to the other speeder. "That was too close!: Obi Wan said, as a flag quickly attached to the scoop of the ship. **  
**"Clear that!" Anakin said, not prying his eyes from the Speeder ahead of him. **  
**"What?"

"Clear the flag! We're losing power! Hurry!"

Obi Wan leaned out of the speeder, and crawled onto the front of the engine. He pulled the flag away with one quick motion, and suddenly the Speeder lurched forward with its sudden power, scaring Obi Wan to death. "Whooooaaa! Don't do that! I don't like it when you do that!"

"So sorry, Master." Anakin said, as he followed the Assassin through a power refinery. **  
**"It's dangerous near those power couplings! Slow down! Don't go through there!" Obi Wan cried, as electrical bolts shot from the buildings, barely missing both speeders. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Master!" **  
**"Oh, that was good…" Obi Wan said sarcastically, smiling at his Padawan. He loved that just like him and Qui Gon, he could joke around with his Padawan.  
"That was crazy!" Anakin said, as he dove beneath the other speeder again. This time, he wasn't as smooth, barely missing the other speeder, and he also cut through a small gap in the building, hitting several pipes and forcing the speeder out of control. He struggled to regain control of the speeder. The young Jedi barely missed a crane, and soon enough, a giant gas ball shot up from the speeder, stalling the chase. "Ahh, damn." Anakin cried.

"I'm crazy... I'm crazy... I'm crazy." Obi Wan wailed.  
"But it worked... we made it through the Power Couplings, didn't we?"  
"It didn't work... we've stalled! And you almost got us killed!" Obi Wan said angrily. **  
**"I think we're still alive." Anakin said, as he began to work his magic on the speeder. The Speeder quickly started to life, as Obi Wan watched his Padawan with disbelief.

"It was stupid!"  
"I could have made it…" Anakin said sheepishly.  
"But you didn't! And now we've lost him." Obi Wan said furiously. Within the matter of seconds, thousands of laser bolts fired at the Speeder, as the Assassin took off.  
"No we didn't…" Obi Wan's young Padawan said with a smile. He raced the Speeder after the Assassin, and before he knew it, the other Speeder had turned down and left, while Anakin pulled his speeder up and to the right. **  
**"Where are you going?! He went down there, the other way."

"This is a shortcut... I think."

"What do you mean, 'You think?' What kind of shortcut?! He went completely the other way! You've lost him!" Obi Wan said angrily and worried.  
"Master, if we keep this chase going, that creep's gonna end up deep fried. Personally, I'd very much like to find out who in the hell he is and who he's working for…"  
"Oh, so that's why we're going in the wrong direction." Obi Wan said with disbelief, as Anakin turned up the side street, zoomed up several small passageways, and hovered about fifty stories up.  
"Well, you lost him."

"I'm deeply sorry, Master." Anakin said, as he turned around. Obi Wan could tell by the look on his face he had spotted something, and soon enough he said, "Excuse me for a moment." Anakin mumbled. Obi Wan watched as his Padawan leaped from the speeder, and atop the Assassin's. Obi Wan laughed a little over his Padawan's entrance, and quickly took control of the Speeder. He wanted to cry a little when he realized the last time he had piloted anything was when he had his first real mission, with Qui Gon Jinn…

Anakin Skywalker:  
As Anakin landed atop the Speeder, he could feel his impact shaking the vehicle. Not only did the vehicle feel the impression of the young Jedi, but the Assassin did as well, speeding the vehicle up. Anakin began to slide to the back, and almost slipped off before he managed to hang on to a rivet on the vehicle. He slowly inched his way to the speeder's cockpit, before, suddenly, the driver stopped suddenly, and Anakin flew forward to the left front fork. From the driver's seat, the Assassin shot him with a laser pistol, barely missing Anakin's hand. Although the gunner had missed Anakin, it did not miss the speeder, blasting a piece from it's front. Anakin slid to the right fork of the speeder, where the assassin couldn't reach him. He than scrambled to the top, holding onto an air scoop. From his spot on the roof, Anakin watched in terror as Obi Wan and the Assassin drove through oncoming traffic, and through cross traffic. After their little stunt was over, the young Padawan was able to finally grip his lightsaber, and began to cut through the roof of the speeder. But as soon as the Jedi began his assault, the driver did as well, firing countless shots at the Jedi, knocking his sword from his hand. The young boy turned his head and watched as Obi Wan raced beneath the enemy speeder, and caught his weapon. With this bit of hope, Anakin snuck his hand into the cockpit, pulled down the enemy's hood and using the Force, pulled the gun from the hand of the Assassin. To Anakin's surprise, the Assassin was a woman, and the driver quickly noticed her lost weapon, and grabbed Anakin's hand, as the two struggled for control of the gun. Soon, the two's struggle accidentally pulled the trigger, blowing a hole in the floor of the vehicle. The speeder began to careen wildly out of control, even as the Assassin worked hard to pull the speeder out of it's nose dive. From his spot on the roof, Anakin watched as the enemy pulled out, right before contact to the road below. The ship slid hard on the pavement, and Anakin went flying into the street. The young Padawan quickly picked himself up, and followed after the hooded bounty hunter, through the crowded streets of Coruscant. He barged through the crowd, losing his target, but before long he spotted her again, entering a nightclub. Anakin pushed his way through the crowd, and dashed towards the entrance, before a hand slung out from the crowd, grabbing him.

"Anakin!" Obi Wan said, as Anakin pulled his hand down. He was surprised to see his Master, he had thought this hand belonged to the bounty hunter, the woman who wanted to kill Padme.

"She went into that club, Master." Anakin said, looking at the flashing signs of the nightclub.

"Patience." Obi Wan mumbled, as he handed Anakin his saber. "Here. Next time try not to lose it." Obi Wan said, a smile creeping on his face.

"Sorry, Master." Anakin smiled back at him. He reached for his saber, but Obi Wan quickly pulled it back.

"A Jedi's saber is his most precious possession."

"Yes, Master." said Anakin, as he extended his hand to reach his saber, but, yet again, Obi Wan pulled back.

"He must keep it with him at all times." Obi Wan started. "This weapon is your life!"

"I know, Master." Anakin said, as Obi Wan dangled his lightsaber before him again, finally allowing Anakin to reach it. "I've heard this lesson before…"

"But, you haven't learned anything, Anakin." Obi Wan said. "Qui Gon only went over this once with me. And I never lost my saber again!"

"I try, Master." Anakin mumbled, before the two men entered the nightclub.

Obi Wan: **  
**"Why do I think you are going to be the death of me?!" Obi Wan said, as the two men step foot in the crowded nightclub  
"Don't say that Master... You're the closest thing I have to a father... I love you. I don't want to cause you pain."  
"Then why don't you listen to me?!"  
"I will. I'll do better, I promise." **  
**"Do you see him him?"

"I think he's a she…"

"Then be extra careful…" Obi Wan said, as he nodded towards a room. "Check it out." Obi Wan said, as he wandered away from his Padawan.  
"Where are you going, Master?"  
"To get a drink." Obi Wan said, swiftly moving to the bar. He couldn't help noticing the surprised look on Anakin's face, a reaction that made him chuckle. As he sat down at the bar, he was surrounded by the faces of many different aliens. Some of their faces caked with hostility, suspicion, and invitation. The Master Jedi motioned to the Barman, who placed a drink before him. From his seated spot at the table, Obi Wan could hear the sound of a hand unsnapping the safety catch of a pistol. He lifted the glass of the drink, and drank one sip before he was interrupted by a man selling deathsticks.

"Wanna buy some death sticks?" he asked, coughing once he was done speaking. Obi Wan moved his fingers slightly

"You don't want to sell me death-sticks." Obi Wan said, before shaking his hand again. "You want to go home and rethink your life"

"I don't want to sell you death-sticks." the man said, moving from the bar. "I want to go home and rethink my life." the drunkard said, as he completely left the room. The Jedi Master took another sip of his drink, carefully listening to the gun drawn from its holster from behind him. Obi Wan could feel the Bounty Hunter inching closer, and closer to the bar. He handed the bartender his now empty glass; after he was done pouring it, Obi Wan reached out his hand to grab it. He could feel the gun raised directly at his back, and suddenly he turned fast, lightsaber in hand. With a flash of blue, the Jedi sliced the bounty hunter's arm, leaving it to fall to the floor. The Bounty Hunter emitted a shrill scream, and soon enough the room fell silent, and Anakin stood beside Obi Wan.  
"Easy... Official business. Go back to your drinks." Anakin said hardly, as the nightclubbers got back to their business. Obi Wan slung the Bounty Hunter's uninjured shoulder over his, and Anakin extended an arm behind her back to help her walk out. The two Jedi brought her into an alley, and slowly but surely, they lowered her to the ground. Obi Wan attended to her shoulder, as she winced in pain and agony.  
"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi Wan questioned. **  
**"The Senator from Naboo." the Assassin squeaked out. **  
**"Who hired you?" Obi Wan asked, as the Bounty Hunter glared up at Obi Wan.

"It was just a job."  
"Tell us!" Anakin said angrily, with a menacing look painted upon his face.  
"That Senator's gonna die soon anyway, and the next one won't make the same mistake I did…" she said.  
"This wound's going to need treatment." Obi Wan added out of nowhere. **  
**"Who hired you? Tell us... tell us now!" Anakin said impatiently.  
"It was a Bounty Hunter called…" the Assassin started. From out of nowhere, Obi Wan watched as a dart hit the Assassin's neck. He turned his back to see an armoured rocket man, who flew immediately after Obi Wan had spotted him.  
Obi Wan touched her neck and pulled out a small, wicked-looking dart. "Toxic Dart…"

Padme Naberrie:

Padme worked hard packing luggages full of clothes and much needed items; Dorme stood behind her side, helping her pack. She was so focused on packing, that she didn't even notice the Jedi that entered her room. He moved towards her bed, the location where she was now folding clothes upon, hoping to place them in her suitcase.

"I do not like this idea of hiding." Padme said suddenly. A bit of anger and resentment in her voice; she wanted to stay near Obi Wan, she needed to talk to him desperately.

"Don't worry. Now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find that bounty hunter."  
"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the "Military Creation Act" not to be here when its fate is decided." Padme said, frustrated at the topic. **  
**"Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." Anakin said. **  
**"Pride?! Annie, you're young, and you don't have a very firm grip on politics. I suggest you reserve your opinions for some other time." Padme said, before she felt bad over her sudden angry outbursts. She couldn't help herself, she was in a terrible mood.

"Sorry, M'lady. I was only trying to…" Anakin voiced.  
"Annie! No!" **  
**"Please don't call me that." Anakin said suddenly.

"What?"  
"Annie…" **  
**'I've always called you that... it is your name, isn't it?"  
"It's Anakin. When you say Annie it's like I'm still a little boy... and I'm not."

"I'm sorry, Anakin. It's impossible to deny you've…" Padme stopped suddenly, and looked at Anakin. "...that you've grown up."

Anakin tensed up slightly, and soon there was an awkward silence. "Life's about growing up. You've grown as well."  
"Anakin…" she said, as he caught her with his beautiful eyes. "Don't try to grow up too fast."  
"I am grown up. You said it yourself." Anakin said, looking deep into her eyes. Too deep for Padme's liking, especially with a handmaiden around.

"Please don't look at me like that." Padme said suddenly. **  
**"Why not?"  
"Because I can see what you're thinking."

"Ahh... so, you have Jedi powers too?" Anakin said laughing. Padme tried very hard to keep a straight face. It was rough, but she managed it, and looked over at Dorme, who watched in concern.  
"It makes me feel uncomfortable." Padme said suddenly.

"Sorry, M'lady." Anakin said, as he backed out of the room. Padme got back to her packing, Dorme working hard at her side. She thought of Anakin for awhile, before she forgot all about him.

Anakin Skywalker:

Anakin and Padme, dressed in Outland peasant outfits, headed out of a huge intergalactic freighter. The two creeped out of the vehicle, parked beneath an overhang. Anakin lead Padme towards the door where Captain Typho, Dorme, and Obi Wan patiently waited to hand them their luggage.

"Be safe, m'lady." said Captain Typho, bowing down to Padme.  
"Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dorme... the threat's on you two now." **  
**"He'll be safe with me." Dorme said. She was dressed just like Padme, and Anakin watched as the two laughed and embraced. The two of them looked like twins, even as Dorme began to weep.

"You'll be fine." Padme said, Anakin watched her nod with confidence.  
"It's not me, M'Lady. I worry about you. What if they realise I'm not you?"

"Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how grown up he is." Padme said, smiling at Anakin. Anakin frowned, and soon enough Obi Wan pulled him aside.  
"Anakin, you stay put on Naboo. Do not attract any attention. Do absolutely nothing without checking in with me or the Council."  
"Yes, Master." Anakin said, as Obi Wan moved to Padme. He could barely hear the words he spoke.)  
"I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, Padme. You'll be back here in no time." Obi Wan said. Anakin could have sworn he saw him wink.  
"I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi."  
"Time to go." Anakin said, trying to rush Padme, so she would stop her connection with Obi Wan.

"I know." Padme said, as she gave both Obi Wan and Dorme a quick hug each. Anakin reached down and picked up the luggage, and the two made their way to the Giant Starfreighter, that would carry them to Naboo. R2 wheeled closely behind them as they walked further and further from Obi Wan, Dorme, and Typho. Out of nowhere, Anakin could hear Obi Wan call after him.

"May the Force be with you." Obi Wan yelled, waving to his young Padawan.

"May the Force be with you, Master." Anakin said, turning fully around and waving back. He quickly turned back around, and continued towards the freighter. **  
**"Suddenly, I'm afraid…" Padme chirped. **  
**"I'm kinda scared too. This is my first assignment on my own." **  
**"There's nothing to worry about...we have Artoo with us." Padme said, as the two began laughing as they neared closer to the Starship.

Obi Wan Kenobi:

Obi Wan and Captain Typho watched as Anakin, Padme, and R2 disappeared into the vastness of the spaceport.

"I hope he doesn't try anything foolish." Obi Wan said suddenly to Typho, as he began to re enter the cruiser that would take him back to the temple.

"I'd be more concerned about her doing something, than him." Typho said. The two men smiled, and then, Obi Wan entered his cruiser, and drove straight to the Jedi Temple. It hadn't taken him long to pass through the crowded airways of Coruscant, well, compared to what he and Anakin had went through only a night earlier. As soon as he arrived at the Jedi Temple, Obi Wan headed straight for the Analysis Rooms. The Master Jedi crossed through the great hallway, and walked past several glass cubicles, before sitting down before a console. A small tray slid out from the console, and a PK-4 droid slipped over to Obi Wan's workstation, hoping to be of some assistance. **  
**"Place the subject for analysis on the sensor tray, please." came the robotic voice of the droid. Obi Wan placed the dart on the tray, and watched as the console retracted it, and the droid activated the system.  
"It's a toxic dart. I need to know where it came from and who made it." Obi Wan said.

"One moment, please." the droid voiced. Obi Wan watched as diagrams appeared on the screen, scrolling past at great speeds. the screen suddenly went all black, and the tray slid out. "This weapon is a Kamino Kyberdart."

"Thank you for your assistance!" Obi Wan said kindly.

Anakin Skywalker:

The young Jedi flailed in his sleep. Anakin kicked and flailed his arms around like a child, chanting for his mother He was fully unaware of the sudden crowd of immigrants watching his nightmare. **  
**"No, no, Mom, no…" he cried. Sweat beaded down his face, and he could feel Padme wipe some of it off his forehead. To this sudden gesture, he woke up quickly, slowly remembering where he is. Padme and Anakin stared at each other carefully, as R2D2 filled up two bowls of mush for the pair. "What?" Anakin started again.  
"You seemed to be having a nightmare." Padme said. Anakin studied her closely now, hoping she hadn't discovered any of his secrets. Anakin wouldn't have been surprised if she had, and besides, he did quickly notice Obi Wan and Padme's budding romance in Naboo, a scene Anakin could never forget.  
"Are you hungry?" Padme said suddenly, handing Anakin a bowl of mush.  
"Thank you."  
"We went into lightspeed a while ago."  
"I look forward to seeing Naboo again. I've thought about it every day since I left." Anakin said, staring intensely at Padme. "It's by far the most beautiful place I've ever seen…"

You were just a little boy then it may not be as you remember it; time changes your perception." Padme said, unnerved by Anakin's wild stare.  
"I think time has given me much more mature feelings to enhance my perception."  
"It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi... not being able to visit the places you like... or do the things you like…" **  
**"Or be with the people I love." Anakin added suddenly.  
"Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi."  
"Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love."  
"You have changed so much." Padme said.  
"You haven't changed a bit. You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams. I doubt if Naboo has changed much either."  
"It hasn't…"  
"I can't wait to breathe the sweet breeze that comes off the rolling hills. Whenever I try to visualise the Force, those hills are what I see." Anakin said suddenly, catching Padme's attention. "I love Naboo."  
The pair sat quietly for a few moments, before Padme spoke again, trying to change the subject. "You were dreaming about your mother earlier, weren't you?" She asked.  
"Yes... I left Tatooine so long ago, my memory of her is fading. I don't want to lose it. Recently I've been seeing her in my dreams... vivid dreams... scary dreams. I worry about her." Anakin mumbled. Padme looked at him sympathetically. He hated her pity for him, but if it could bring the pair closer, he was fine with it.

Count Dooku:

Count Dooku paced the floors of the Geonosian Building. He stopped his long strides before a hologram of Darth Sidious.

"What do you mean it hasn't been done!" Darth Sidious failed.

"It seems that the two Jedi Knights… they have- gotten in the way of our Assassination attempt. Dooku said nervously. By the face painted upon Darth Maul's face, he knew this was a time to be nervous. Count Dooku knew when Lord Sidious became mad, it usually didn't end well.

"You must find a way Dooku. What about that Assassin you have been training. Asajj…."

"Ventress!" Dooku added suddenly. "I'm not sure she is fully done with her training my Lord, I don't think she can take care of both of them…"

"She doesn't need to dispose of both of them. Not yet at least. We will track Anakin Skywalker for her, and when we believe the time is right, we will send her off…."

"What about Kenobi?" Dooku questioned. A smile crept upon both Lord Sidious' and Darth Maul's faces.

"Master Kenobi… Darth Maul will deal with him." Lord Sidious said, turning to the smiling Darth Maul. "I did believe we could turn Kenobi… but it seems his Jedi beliefs have gotten in the way."

"It will be done my Lord. I will alert Asajj Ventress of her mission immediately." Dooku said, as he began to turn away from the Hologram.

"Wait!" Lord Sidious called. Dooku turned back around, and listened carefully to his next words. "I do not want Skywalker killed; Asajj Ventress must make him learn what it is like to hate. We will turn him, he will not be a lost cause like Kenobi."

"Yes my Lord." Dooku said, as the hologram of Lord Sidious and Darth Maul faded away. He made his way towards the training facility, which housed Asajj Ventress.

"My young apprentice." Dooku said, awakening Asajj from her meditations. "I have an urgent mission for you, one you must not fail."

"What is it Master." the bald woman said, turning to face Dooku, her eyes open now.

"You will track down Anakin Skywalker. Asajj Ventress, you will help us turn him to the Dark Side. You must not kill him, it will ruin Lord Sidious' plan, and it will ruin us. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Good. Once we receive word from Lord Sidious on when and where to attack Skywalker, we will send you off. But for now, we will continue your training. You are strong my young Padawan, but Skywalker is as well."

"I understand, Master." Asajj said, pulling out two red lightsabers from her belt, strapped across her waist. "Train me, train me what I must know to face Skywalker." She said, a smile creeping on her face as Dooku moved closer to her.

"I shall." Dooku said, as he ripped his own red lightsaber from his waist.

Padme Naberrie:

As the Starfreighter landed in the giant port city of Theed, Padme, Anakin, and R2 were sucked into the stampede of immigrants, trying to rush their way out of the ship. Before long, the trio had made their way out of the freighter, and found themselves on the vast docking area. From there, they exited onto the main plaza, and then they turned onto a courtyard; and continued their journey towards the Palace.

"If I grew up here, I don't think I'd ever leave." Anakin said. Padme watched as he turned in all directions, taking the beautiful sight of Naboo in.  
"I doubt that." Padme said with a giggle.  
"No, really. When I started my training, I was very homesick and very lonely. This city and my Mom were the only pleasant things I had to think about... The problem was, the more I thought about my Mom, the worse I felt. But I would feel better if I thought about the palace - the way it shimmers in the sunlight - the way the air always smells of flowers…" **  
**"...and the soft sound of the distant waterfalls. The first time I saw the Capital, I was very young... I'd never seen a waterfall before. I though they were so beautiful... I never dreamed one day I'd live in the palace." Padme said suddenly, smiling at Anakin.  
"Well, tell me, did you dream of power and politics when you were a little girl?"  
"No! That was the last thing I thought of." Padme said, laughing. "My dream was to help in the "Refugee Relief Movement." I never thought of running for elected office. But the more history I studied, the more I realised how much good politicians could do. So when I was eight, I joined the "Apprentice Legislators", then later on became a Senatorial advisor, with such a passion that, before I knew it, I was elected Queen. Partly because I scored so high on my education certificate, but for the most part it was my conviction that reform was possible. I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready."  
"The people you served thought you did a good job. I heard they tried to amend the Constitution so you could stay in office." **  
**"Popular rule is not democracy, Annie. It gives the people what they want, not what they need. And, truthfully, I was relieved when my two terms were up. So  
were my parents. They worried about me during the blockade and couldn't wait for it all to be over. Actually, I was hoping to have a family by now... My  
sisters have the most amazing, wonderful kids... but when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her." **  
**"I agree! I think the Republic needs you... I'm glad you chose to serve. I feel things are going to happen in our generation that will change the galaxy in profound ways."  
"I think so too." Padme said, as the trio approached the Palace.

Anakin Skywalker: **  
**Anakin and Padme had finally made their way to the Palace, and headed straight to see Queen Jamillia When they entered the room, the Queen did not speak; she sat in the throne Padme once sat in, covered in nearly the same robes Padme used to wear. Jamillia was flanked by Sio Bibble, several handmaidens, and dozens of guards. Anakin's eyes wandered around the room as the Queen began to speak to Padme.

"We've been worried about you." Queen Jamillia said, extending a hand to Padme. Padme shook it, and Anakin continued his waltz around the Throne Room. He had never seen anything more beautiful than the intricate portraits on the wall; he soon found Padme's… her beautiful eyes looking deep at his. He wished the real Padme would do such a thing. "I'm so glad you're safe, Padmé." Jamillia said suddenly.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I only wish I could have served you better by staying on Coruscant for the vote." Padme said with a smile, the smile Anakin grew to love. **  
**"Given the circumstances, Senator, you know it was the only decision ber Highness could have made." Sio Bibble chirped.  
"How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the separatists?" the Queen questioned. **  
**"About two hundred. And more are leaving the Republic every day. If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war."  
"It's unthinkable! There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic!" Sio Bibble cried out at Padme's remark. Anakin carefully listened to their discussion, but carefully kept out of their involvement. **  
**"Do you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the separatists back into the Republic?" Jamillia asked. **  
**"Not if they feel threatened. The separatists don't have an army, but if they are provoked, they will move to defend themselves. I'm sure of that. And with no time or money to build an army, my guess is they will turn to the Commerce Guilds or the Trade Federation for help." Padme said, making Anakin's heart beat faster, and faster. He loved her intelligence, her strength; she could've easily been a Jedi, if she wanted to be one. **  
**"The armies of commerce! Why has nothing been done in the Senate to restrain them?"  
"I'm afraid that, despite the Chancellor's best efforts, there are still many bureaucrats, judges, and even Senators on the payrolls of the Guilds." Padme said. **  
**"It's outrageous! After all of those hearings, and the four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Do those money  
mongers control everything?" Bibble said in disgust.  
"Remember, Counsellor, the courts were able to reduce the Federation's armies. That's a move in the right direction." Jamillia added. **  
**"There are rumours, Your Highness, that the Federation Army was not reduced as they were ordered." Padme said, as Anakin could no longer keep himself quiet.  
"The Jedi have not been allowed to investigate. It would be to be too dangerous for the economy, we were told." Anakin chirped, as he stopped his stroll around the room.  
"We must keep our faith in the Republic. The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it." **  
**"Let's pray that day never comes." Padme said, giving the Queen a sympathetic look. **  
**"In the meantime, we must consider your own safety." the Queen said. Anakin watched Sio Bibble signal the other advisors and attendants out of the room, before speaking directly to him.

"What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?" Sio Bibble asked Anakin. Before he could answer, Padme cut in. **  
**"Anakin's not a Jedi yet, Counsellor. He's still a Padawan learner. I was thinking…" Padme said. Her words cut into him like a knife.  
"Hey, hold on a minute!" Anakin said, angered by her sudden lack of respect for him.

"Excuse me! I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated." Padme chirped back. **  
**"Excuse me?! I am in charge of security here, M'Lady." Anakin said. From the corner of his eye, Anakin could see Sio Bibble and Jamillia exchanging strange looks.

Annie, my life is at risk, and this is my home. I know it very well... that is why we're here. I think it would be wise for you to take advantage of my knowledge in this instance."  
"Sorry, M'Lady." Anakin said, swallowing a deep breath, as Sio Bibble began to speak to him directly.  
"She is right. The Lake Country is the most remote part of Naboo. Not many people and a clear view of the surrounding terrain." Bibble said to Anakin, an amused tone in his voice.  
"Perfect. It's settled then." the Queen said, rising from her seat. Anakin glared at Padme as the Queen made her way towards them, as they began to exit. "Padmé, I had an audience with your father yesterday. I told him what was happening. He hopes you will visit your mother before you leave... your family's very worried about you." the Queen said. Padme and her exchanged worried glances, before they all exited down the main staircase.

Obi Wan Kenobi **  
**Obi Wan stood before the bronze bust of Count Dooku, who stood, among a line of other busts of Jedi in the Archive Room. He studied the chiseled face closely, before he felt a presence behind him. Madame Jocasta Nu, the Jedi Archivist stood behind him, and he turned around to face her frail figure."

"Did you call for assistance?" she asked Obi Wan.  
"Yes... yes, I did…" Obi Wan said, thinking about Dooku.  
"He has a powerful face, doesn't he? He was one of the most brilliant Jedi I have had the privilege of knowing."  
"I never understood why he quit. Only twenty Jedi have ever left the Order."

Jocasta Nu sighed at that statement, before continuing on. "The Lost Twenty... and Count Dooku was the most recent and the most painful. No one likes to talk about it. His leaving was a great loss to the Order."  
"What happened?"  
"Well, one might say, he was always a bit out of step with the decisions of the Council... much like your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn."  
"Really?" Obi Wan said with surprise. **  
**"Oh, yes. They were alike in many ways. Very individual thinkers… idealists…" she said, staring at the bust. "He was always striving to become a more powerful Jedi. He wanted to be the best. With a lightsaber,in the old style of fencing, he had no match. His knowledge of the Force was... unique. In the end, I think he left because he lost faith in the Republic. He believed that politics were corrupt, and he felt the Jedi betrayed themselves by serving the politicians. He always had very high expectations of government. He disappeared for nine or ten years, then he just showed up recently as the head of the separatist movement."  
"Interesting... I'm still not sure I understand." **  
**"Well, I'm sure you didn't call me over here for a history lesson. Are you having a problem, Master Kenobi?"

"Yes, I'm trying to find a planet system called Kamino. It doesn't seem to show upon any of the archive charts."  
"Kamino? It's not a system I'm familiar with... Let me see…" she said, turning from the bust and looking closely at a computer monitor. "Are you sure you have the right co-ordinates?"

Obi Wan nodded, and said, "According to my information, it should be in this quadrant somewhere... just south of the Rishi Maze." **  
**"No co-ordinates? It sounds like the kind of directions you'd get from a street tout... some old miner or Furbog trader. Are you sure it exists?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Let me do a gravitational scan." the elderly woman said, as she studied a star map hologram. "There are some inconsistencies here. Maybe the planet you're  
looking for was destroyed."  
"Wouldn't that be on record?"  
"It ought to be. Unless it was very recent." Jocasta Nu said, shaking her head. "I hate to say it, but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist."  
"That's impossible... perhaps the archives are incomplete."

"The archives are comprehensive and totally secure, my young Jedi. One thing you may be absolutely sure of - if an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist!" the elderly woman said. Obi Wan just stared at her, and then directed his attention back at the map.

Padme Naberrie:

Padme lead R2 and Anakin down a side street; they passed by several crowds of people, before reaching Padme's house. "There's my house!" Padme said, pointing. She moved forward, and then realized Anakin was hanging back. "What? Don't say you're shy!"  
"No, but I…" Anakin started, obviously untruthfully. Before he finished speaking, Padme grabbed his hand, leading him to the home. They entered through the door, as R2 trudged behind. Padme's father collected them at the door, and brought them over to the kitchen.

"Anakin, this is my sister, Sola." Padme said, as Sola looked up from her work in the kitchen.  
"Hello, Anakin."

"Hello." Anakin said shyly, as all three of them sat down at a table. Padme's mother made her way to the kitchen, carrying a large bowl of food.  
"You're just in time for dinner. I hope you're hungry, Anakin."  
"A little." Anakin squeaked out.  
"He's being polite, Mom. We're starving!" Padme said with a laugh, forcing Anakin to loosen up a bit.  
"You came to the right place at the right time!" Padme's father said, as the entire table began passing food back and forth.  
"Honey, it's so good to see you safe. We were so worried." Padme's mother said to her. She was a bit angry at this statement, and gave her mother a dirty look.

"Dear…" her father started.  
"I know, I know... but I had to say it. Now it's done." Padme's mother said suddenly.  
"Well, this is exciting! Do you know, Anakin, you're the first boyfriend my sister's ever brought home?" Sola said. Padme could feel her face turning bright red.  
Padme rolled her eyes, and before voicing " Sola! He isn't my boyfriend! He's a Jedi assigned by the Senate to protect me."

"A bodyguard?! Oh, Padme! They didn't tell us it was that serious!"  
"It's not, Mom, I promise." Padme said, glancing at her mother. "Anyway, Anakin's a friend. I've known him for years. Remember that little boy who was with the Jedi during the blockade crisis?" Padme questioned, as the entire table erupted in nods. "He grew up."

"Honey, when are you going to settle down? Haven't you had enough of that life? I certainly have!" her mother whined.  
"Mom, I'm not in any danger."  
"Is she?" Padme's father turned to face Anakin.  
"...Yes... I'm afraid she is."  
"But not much." Padme added in quickly. Dinner ended several minutes later, and Anakin and her father, Ruwee, went into the Garden, to obviously discuss her endangerment. She decided to stay with her mother and Sola, and worked at cleaning the table.

"Why haven't you told us about him?" Sola said, looking up from her job of scrubbing the table.  
"What's there to talk about? He's just a boy." Padme said angrily.  
"A boy? Have you seen the way he looks at you?"  
"Sola - stop it!" Padme stammered.  
"It's obvious he has feelings for you. Are you saying, little baby sister, that you haven't noticed?"

"I'm not your baby sister, Sola. Anakin and I are friends... our relationship is strictly professional." Padme said, turning towards her quiet mother. "Mom, would you tell her to stop it?"  
Sola laughed now, and under her laugh she managed out, "Well, maybe you haven't noticed the way he looks at you. I think you're afraid to." **  
**"Cut it out." Padme snapped.  
"Sola's just concerned... we all are."  
"Oh, Mom, you're impossible. What I'm doing is important."

"You've done your service, Padmé. It's time you had a life of your own. You're missing so much!" her mother said, as they continued their scrubbing and picking up dishes.

Anakin Skywalker:  
Anakin waited patiently beside Padme in her room, as she threw several things in her bag.

"Don't worry, this won't take long." she said over her shoulder

"I just want to get there before dark." Anakin said, as he looked around her room. "You still live at home."  
"I move around so much, I've never had a place of my own. Official residences have no warmth. I feel good here. I feel at home."  
"I never had a real home. Home was always where my Mom was." Anakin said, as he picked up a framed hologram. "Is this you?" Anakin said, as he studied the photograph. It showed Padme at a young age, surrounded by several little green creatures, all of them with huge smiles on their faces.

"That was when I went with the Relief Group to Shadda-Bi-Boran. Their sun was imploding, and the planet was dying. I was helping to relocate the children. See  
that little one I'm holding? His name was N'a-kee-tula, which means sweetheart. He was so full of life,. All those kids were. I did everything I could to save him,  
but he died... they all did. They were never able to adapt... to live off their native planet." Padme said, as Anakin picked up another photograph. This one showed a slightly older Padme, wearing official robes and standing between two robed legislators. Her expression severe. "My first day as an Apprentice Legislator. Notice the difference?" Padme said as she laughed.

Anakin made his way to one final hologram. He studied it closely; he looked down at Padme, an arm wrapped around Obi Wan's shoulder. Both of them beaming. "Obi Wan?" he questioned, as she unglued herself from her packing again.

"Yes, that was taken right after your Podrace in Tatooine. I miss those days." Padme said, as she turned back around again. Anakin stared at the photo angrily, before placing it back down.

Obi Wan Kenobi: **  
**Obi Wan Kenobi moved towards Yoda's training room. He didn't mean to interrupt the Youngling's training, but once he entered the small circular room, the children pulled the probes and helmets away. Yoda stood looking at Obi Wan, patiently.

'I'm looking for a planet described to me by a droid. I trust him. But the system doesn't show up on the archive maps."  
"An interesting puzzle. Gather round the map reader, younglings. Master Obi-Wan has lost a planet. Find it, we will try…: Yoda said, as the map reader opened. The children gathered around the map, that was basically a small shaft with a hollow opening at the top. Obi Wan pulled out a small glass ball, and placed it into the bowl. Yoda pulled down the shades, and the reader blinked, to the amazement of the children. The room was filled with the youngling's hands, reaching up to touch the stars and planets projected from the reader.

"This is where it ought to be... but it isn't." Obi Wan said, pointing to a blank space in the map. " Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to this spot. There should be a star here... but there isn't."  
"Most interesting. Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets have disappeared. How can this be?" Yoda said. There was a brief pause in the room, no one moved. Out of nowhere, a small boy raised his hand. Obi Wan watched as Yoda bobbed his head, waiting for his answer.  
"Because someone erased it from the archive memory." the boy squeaked.  
'That's right! Yes! That's what happened! Someone erased it!" the children erupted. **  
**"If the planet blew up, the gravity would go away." Said another one of the younglings.  
Yoda chuckled, as Obi Wan stared blankly at him. "Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. Uncluttered. To the centre of the pull of gravity go, and find your planet you will." Yoda chirped.  
"But Master Yoda who could have erased information from the archives? That's impossible isn't it?'  
"Much harder to answer, that question is." Yoda said with a frown.

Padme Naberrie:

Anakin and Padme stood on the balcony of the Lodge. It had been so long since she had seen this view, and she was happy to share it with Anakin.  
"When I was in Level Three, we used bto come here for school retreat. See that island? We used to swim there every day. I love the water."  
"I do too. I guess it comes from growing up on a desert planet." Anakin said, staring at Padme. Padme watched him carefully, and then suddenly he began to speak again "Why don't you settle down? Your mother certainly wants you too. You're in so much danger all the time…"

"I enjoy being a Senator, I'm the voice to the people who don't have one. My mother doesn't seem to see that… besides, I may be in danger, but so are you. Jedis are in danger all the time, much more so than a senator!"

"I don't know about that…" Anakin mumbled, as he touched her with his arm. She could feel her body shake as she touched him; she was so nervous, almost as nervous as she had been with Obi Wan. "If anything were to ever happen to you… I don't know what I'd do." Anakin said, as he moved his hand from her shoulder to her chin, that he held as she spoke.

"And why is that?" Padme asked him, already knowing the answer. Anakin moved closer to her, and whispered in her ear.

"Because I love you…." Anakin said, as he moved away from her ear and to her lips. He kissed her hard… his lips glued to hers. It was as if a firework had went off, it felt so different compared to the one she had with Obi Wan. She tasted Anakin's lips and dreamed of having more. Padme held her lips there for what seemed like eternity, and then suddenly, she remembered Obi Wan, and finally came to her senses. She backed away from his lips, and moved away from him on the balcony.

"I shouldn't have done that." Padme said, feeling slightly bad for Anakin. **  
**"I'm sorry. When I'm around you, I just can't think straight. I've missed you Padme…." **  
**"It's the situation... the stress…" Padme added suddenly. She couldn't have this little romantic rendezvous going on at a time like this, especially because she did not know her situation with Obi Wan. There was a connection with Anakin though, she knew it.  
"...the view." Anakin said, as he stared at her with his bright ocean blue eyes. His eyes wanted to make her jaw drop, and as did the view.

Obi Wan Kenobi

"Be wary, this disturbance in the Force is growing stronger." Mace Windu said, as Obi Wan began boarding his cruiser.  
"I am concerned for my Padawan. He is not ready to be on his own." **  
**"The Council is confident in this decision, Obi-Wan." Yoda voiced.

"He has exceptional skills. The Council is confident in its decision, Obi-Wan. If the prophecy is true, he will be the one to bring balance to the Force." **  
**"But he still has much to learn. And his abilities have made him… well... arrogant. I realise now what you and Master Yoda knew from the beginning... the boy was too old to start the training and…" Obi Wan said with hesitation.  
"There's something else?"  
"Master, he should not have been given this assignment. I'm afraid Anakin won't be able to protect the Senator." **  
**"Why?"

"He has a... an emotional connection with her. It's been there since he was boy. Now he's confused... distracted." Obi Wan said, as he fastened his belt against him.

"Obi-Wan, you must have faith that he will take the right path." **  
**"Has Master Yoda gained any insight into whether or not this war will come about?"  
"Probing the Dark Side is a dangerous process. He could be in seclusion for days... May the force be with you." Mace Windu said.

"May the Force be with you." Obi Wan said, as he closed the his Starfighter. He clicked several buttons and pulled on several knobs before leaving the Hangar, and making his long journey to Kamino.

Anakin Skywalker:

"I love you Padme..." Anakin said suddenly. The two sat before a blazing fire, and its snapping filled the now quiet room. Anakin spoke again, waiting for a response from Padme. "I'm sorry to say it, but I can't hide my feelings anymore. Please tell me you feel the same way!" He said, with no answer."Listen to me!" Anakin wailed, as he stood up from his spot on the wooden-lodge floor.

"You listen. We live in a real world. Come back to it. You're studying to become a Jedi Knight. I'm a Senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go." Padme said, looking up at him. Using her hands, she stood up from the floor. The blazing fire heated behind them as they stood together.

"There's an extraordinary connection between us. You can't deny that." Anakin mumbled.  
"Annie, it doesn't make any difference. Jedi aren't allowed to marry. You swore an oath, remember? You'd be expelled from the Order. I will not let you give up your responsibilities...your future, for me."  
"Because of Obi Wan…" Anakin said angrily. Her face turned bright red at the very mentioning of him.

"No Anakin, because it would never work out. Obi Wan has nothing to do with this. I do care about you Anakin, but I'm not going to throw away your future and mine just to see if this could go anywhere."

I was destined to be a Jedi. I don't think I could be anything else. But you are asking me to be rational. I love you Padme, and I know we were meant to be together.

"I am not going to give into this. I'm not going to throw my life away. I have more important things to do than fall in love." Padme said, looking into the fire. Anakin's eyes darted after hers, looking into the orange blaze. The wood was almost gone now, as was his heart.  
"It wouldn't have to be that way...we could keep it a secret."  
"Then we'd be living a lie - one we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. My sister saw it. So did my mother. I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could you live like that?"

"No, I couldn't." Anakin said, as he knelt down next to the fire. Padme followed after him, and sat criss-cross on the floor. "But that won't stop my feelings for you.."

Obi Wan Kenobi:

Obi Wan stormed into the Clone Building. He could barely move in the strong wind, but forced his body through the hurricane-like planet. His whole body was drenched with rain-water, and when he entered, he immediately pulled down his hood. A brilliant white light flashed on as he strolled down the hallway, before being stopped by a strange looking creature.

"Welcome to Tipoca City, Master Jedi." the alien said, prompting Obi Wan to clean the rain from his face. He wanted a closer look of the alien, and once he was done wiping the little droplets off his face, he looked up into the almond shaped eyes of the alien. To Obi Wan's surprise, the alien was nearly two times bigger than him, and was painted a ghostly white. "Everything is ready. The Prime Minister expects you." the slender alien started again.  
"I'm expected?" the Master Jedi said warily.  
"Of course! He is anxious to see you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way!" the alien said. Obi Wan was baffled by the fact that this group of aliens had been waiting for him, but he masked his surprise and followed the alien down the corridor. The pair soon made its way to a sliding door, and they entered. Obi Wan crossed to where another alien sat, smiling from his desk, purely made out of light.  
"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino... and this is Master Jedi…"  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi Wan said suddenly.

"Please…" Lama Su said, gesturing towards a chair. Obi Wan reluctantly sat, admiring the ultra high-tech facility. "I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season."  
"You make me feel most welcome."  
"And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way."  
"That is... good news." Obi Wan forced out, unknowing of any of these plans or what these "units" were.  
"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope?"  
"I'm sorry Master - ?"  
"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. He's still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?" **  
**"Oh, yes. Sifo-Dyas."

"You must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself." Lama Su said, rising from his seat.

"That's why I'm here." Obi Wan said, as he rose from his seat.

Padme Naberrie:

"I don't know…" Padme started with a laugh. The two sat in the beautiful green grass of the Meadow. It was so peaceful there, so different than being in Coruscant She loved being surrounded by the lush waterfalls, and the beautiful flowers that scattered around her and Anakin. "Sure you do... you just don't want to tell me. **  
**"Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?" Padme said with a bright smile.  
"They only work on the weak-minded. You are anything but weak-minded." Anakin said, catching her with his wild gaze.  
"All right...it was Obi Wan. I know that he's a Jedi and we were both very young but…"  
"All right, I get it." Anakin said, a tiny bit of jealousy in his voice. "Maybe he's the smart one for being a Jedi, and not being a Senator."  
"You really don't like politicians, do you?"  
"I like two or three, but I'm not really sure about one of them." Anakin said with his goofy smile Padme had grown to love on this trip. "I don't think the system works." **  
**"How would you have it work?"  
"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problems, agree what's in the best interests of all the people, and then do it."  
"That is exactly what we do. The trouble is that people don't always agree. In fact, they hardly ever do." **  
**"Then they should be made to." **  
**"By whom? Who's going to make them?" **  
**"I don't know. Someone." **  
**"You?" **  
**"Of course not me."

"But someone."  
"Someone wise." **  
**"That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me." Padme said, as a mischievous grin formed on Anakin's face.  
"Well, if it works…" Anakin said, as Padme stared deep into his blue eyes. His eyes stared back into hers, and his mouth had curved from his little grin to a straight face. He wouldn't dare hold a smile.  
"You're making fun of me."

"On no, I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator." Anakin said sarcastically.  
"You're so bad!" Padme said, as she shoved his muscular shoulder a bit.

"You're always so serious. Always carrying the weight of the universe on your shoulders." Anakin said, and Padme just stared at him. His words cut into her like a knife… she knew they were true.

Obi Wan Kenobi:

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama Su said with a bright smile. Obi Wan nodded slowly, and was quickly taken through a large eating area. The Jedi Master stared out the window, at thousands of identical clones.  
"We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host. As a result they are totally obedient, taking any order without question."  
"Who was the original host?"  
"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. We felt a Jedi would be the perfect choice, but Sido-Dyas hand-picked Jango Fett himself."  
"Where is this bounty hunter now?"  
"Oh, we keep him here. After a few hundred thousand clones, the genetic pattern starts to fade, so we take a fresh supply. He lives here, but he's free to come and go as he pleases." Lamu Su said, as the tour continued down a long corridor filled with narrow, transparent tubes into which clones were climbing. Obi Wan watched as the clones drifted off to sleep in the tubes. "Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing - an unaltered clone for himself. Curious isn't it?"

"Unaltered?" **  
**"Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile... and no growth acceleration…"  
"I would like to meet this Jango Fett." Obi Wan said suddenly, much to the surprise of Lama Su.  
"I would be most happy to arrange it, for you." Taun We, one of Lama Su's workers said with a bow. He immediately left, probably going to fetch Jango Fett. Obi Wan followed Lama Su farther down the corridor, and the two stopped in front of a classroom, filled to the brim with identical young boys.  
"You mentioned growth acceleration…"  
"Oh yes, it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time. Those items you saw on the parade ground were started ten years ago, when Sifo-dyas first placed the order, and they're already mature…" Lama Su said, as Obi Wan gazed hardly at the boy clones.  
"And these?" **  
**"About five years ago." Lama Su said, as they entered a space filled with great racks of glass spheres, that were filled with fluid carrying embryos. "They're immensely superior to droids, capable of independent thought and action."  
"Very impressive."  
"I'd hoped you would be pleased."  
"Tell me, prime minister, when my Master Sifo-dyas first contacted you, did he say the order was for... himself... or?" Obi Wan said carefully.  
"Himself? Of course not. This army is for the Republic?"  
"The Republic?" Obi Wan said, trying to keep his astonishment a secret. **  
**"We are also very much against this Count Dooku and his secessionist movement. We are proud to be of help to the Republic." Lama Su said, as Taun We arrived back to them.

"I have arranged for you to meet Jango Fett in the morning. Sleep well." Taun We said, after leading Obi Wan to his room. He moved swiftly to check the room over. Finally, satisfied, he took out his comlink. **  
**"Arfour, relay this, "scramble code five," to Coruscant: care of "the old folks home."

Yoda:

Yoda and Mace Windu listened carefully to the hologram of Obi Wan. Besides the fact that the signal was very weak, and the image kept fading in and out, the two Jedi could easily understand him.  
"...I've never heard of a Jedi called Sido-Dyas, have you, Master?"  
'No. Whoever placed that order was not a Jedi, I can assure you." Mace Windu said with a nod. **  
**"I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for." Spoke the hologram of Obi Wan.  
"Who he is working for... discover that, you must." **  
**"I will, Master, and I will also find out more about this clone army... May The Force…" The Hologram of Obi Wan quickly switched off, forcing him to fade away.

"A clone army! Ordered by someone in the Senate perhaps... Someone's out to start a war." Mace Windu said, astonished.  
"Inform the chancellor of this, we must."  
"Who do you think this impostor Sifo-Dyas, could be?" Mace Windu asked. Yoda stared at him, then slowly shook his head.

Anakin Skywalker:

"No...No...No...Mom!...Don't, no, don't!" Anakin cried in his sleep. He could barely feel his body twisting and turning and he couldn't hear his own ghastly shrieks over the sound of the lake. After hours of endless nightmares, Anakin crept from his room to the balcony. He stared deeply into the three-moons of Naboo, being beautifully reflected over the lake. He barely noticed Padme creeping onto the balcony, and as she turned to go, he yelled after her. "Don't go." Anakin yelled, closing his eyes. **  
**"I don't want to disturb you."

"Your presence is soothing." Anakin said, prompting a brief pause.

"You had a nightmare again last night." Padme said, interrupting the silence.  
"Jedi don't have nightmares."  
"I heard you." Padme said flatly. Anakin opened his eyes, and turned to face her.  
"I saw my mother. I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She's suffering, Padme. She is in pain...They're killing her! I know I'm disobeying my mandate  
to protect you, Senator. I know I will be punished and possibly thrown out of the Jedi Order, but I must go. I have to help her! I'm sorry, Padme. I don't have a choice.  
"Annie, I told you I wouldn't let you give up your future for me. I'll go with you. That way you can continue to protect me, and you won't be disobeying your  
mandate."

"What about Master Obi-wan?"

"I guess we won't tell him, will we?" Padme said with a smile, as she latched on to Anakin's hand. The pair tore out of the Lodge, followed by little R2D2; they made their way to the Naboo Starship, and quickly boarded, their coordinates set to Tatooine.

Obi Wan Kenobi:

Taun We led Obi Wan Kenobi to the door of Jango Fett's apartment. The alien waved his hand, and Obi Wan could barely hear the sound of the doorbell. Within a few moments, the door swung open, and a ten-year old boy, identical to the clones in the classroom, stood in the doorway. "Boba, is your father here?" Taun We asked. Boba Fett nodded, and Taun We continued. "May we see him?"

"Sure." Boba Fett said, sliding to the side, allowing Obi Wan and Taun We to enter. "Dad! Taun We's here!" Boba yelled, as Obi Wan examined the room. Jango Fett darted from what looked like the bedroom into the living room. **  
**"Welcome back, Jango. Was your trip productive?"  
"Fairly." Jango Fett said. He was clothed in a jumpsuit; his face was filled with old scars and cuts. Obi Wan stared at the strange tattoos that lined his uncovered arms.

"This is Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's come to check on our progress." Taun We said.

"That right?" Jango Fett said, fixing his cold eyes on Obi Wan. **  
**"Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud." **  
**"I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe, Master Jedi."  
"Aren't we all?" Obi Wan said, as he darted his eyes to the half-open bedroom door. A few pieces of body armour protruded through the crack on the door, and Obi Wan stared at them briefly. Jango Fett clearly noticed Obi Wan's stares, and moved in front of the door, blocking his view. Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" Obi Wan continued.  
"Once or twice."  
"Recently?"

"Possibly…" Jango Fett said, studying Obi Wan's eyes carefully. **  
**"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas?"  
"Boba, close the door." Jango said suddenly, as the boy moved to the bedroom door and sealed it shut. Jango Fett kept his eyes glued onto Obi Wan, a thin smile painted upon his face. "Master who?" **  
**"Sifo-Dyas. Isn't he the Jedi who hired you for this job?" **  
**"Never heard of him. I was recruited by a man called Darth Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden."

"No? I thought…"  
"Sifo-Dyas told us to expect him. And he showed up just when your Jedi Master said he would. We have kept the Jedi's involvement a secret until your arrival, just as your Master requested." Taun We said suddenly.

"Curious…"

"Do you like your army?" Jango Fett questioned.  
"It seems to me it's your army - being that they are all clones of you."  
Jango continued speaking, a grin painted upon his face ," They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that." **  
**"I look forward to seeing them in action. Thank you for your time, Jango."

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." Jango called after Obi Wan, who moved swiftly to the door. Taun We followed after him, and the two men left the apartment together.

Count Dooku:

"My young Padawan… you are ready." Count Dooku mumbled to his young apprentice. "I have word that Anakin Skywalker has made his way to Tatooine…"

"Send me Master. I am fully capable of disposing of that Jedi and that loathsome Senator."

"No, you will not kill Anakin Skywalker. He must live…. the Senator, I could care less about. It would actually be in Lord Sidious' best interest to rid of her."

"Why is that Master?"

"It seems that the Jedi has grown a bit of an attachment to her. Lord Sidious made me aware of this several days ago."

"I will do what I must Master. Skywalker will live. Send me to Tatooine, I will catch him off guard."

"I have a ship in the Hangar awaiting your boarding Asajj Ventress. You are the best Assassin I have ever trained, I pray to the Gods you will not let us down."

"I won't Master. I promise. Anakin Skywalker will show his true colors, he will turn to the Sith. He will learn what it means to hate."

"Thank you Asajj…" Dooku said with a nod. "Now go, you must get there before Skywalker and Amidala." Count Dooku said suddenly. He watched as the pale skinny woman made her way out of the training facility, and towards the hangar.

Padme Naberrie:

Padme and Anakin arrived at Watto's shop after several hours of flying. Anakin made his way to the door, and Padme quickly followed after him, with no hesitation. The little alien Padme had forgotten about for all these years sat on a stool outside of his shop. Watto's pudgy fingers were wrapped around a small electric screwdriver, and he worked on a fiddly droid. Three pit droids chattered beside him, trying to help him, but really only making him madder.

"No, not that one - that one!"  
"Excuse me, Watto." Anakin said, as he inched closer to Watto and his droids.  
"What?" Watto said, keeping his attention on the droids.  
"I said excuse me." Anakin said again sternly.  
"Shutdown." Watto said, turning to the Pit Droids. They than snapped into storage position. Then Watto began to continue, "What? I don't know you... What can I do for you? You look like a Jedi. Whatever it is... I didn't do it." Watto said, as he dropped the screwdriver to the ground.  
"Let me help you with that." Anakin said, as he took the fiddly piece of equipment from the ground and began to play with it. Padme watched Watto's eyes, blinking in total surprise.  
"I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker." Anakin said. Watto looked at him suspiciously, then moved his eyes towards Padme, and then back at Anakin again.  
"Annie? Little Annie? Naaaah!" Watto said, as the piece of equipment whirred to life in Anakin's palm. Watto ignored it, and kept talking to Anakin in amazement, "You are Annie! It is you! You little womp rat!" Watto said, as he clutched Anakin in a huge embrace. "You sure sprouted Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you couldda help wit some deadbeats who owe... **  
**"My mother…" Anakin said suddenly.  
"Oh, yeah. Shmi... she's not mine no more. I sold her." **  
**"Sold her…" Anakin and Padme said in unison.  
"Years ago. Sorry, Annie, but you know, business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that?" **  
**"Do you know where they are?"  
"Long way from here... someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think…"

"I'd like to know." Anakin said with a grim look.  
"Yeah... sure... absolutely. Let's go look in my records." Watto said, as he led Padme and Anakin into the shop.

Obi Wan Kenobi:

"Tell your Council the first battalions are ready. And remind them that if they need more troops, we will need time to grow them."

"I won't forget." Obi Wan said, as he burst out from the tower into the pouring rain. He pulled his robe around him and made his way to his Starfighter, checked to see if anyone was watching him, then moved quickly back to the building. Obi Wan strolled down the corridor, and to the Fett's apartment. The Master Jedi cautiously entered, finding the apartment ridden of every valuable of the Fett's. He made his way to an ultra-thin computer screen, nestled between two beds. Obi Wan punched up an onscreen picture of Jango Fett and Boba Fett unhitching the lines securing their ship to the landing platform. At the spotting of Jango Fett in his armour and rocket pack, Obi Wan went sprinting out of the bedroom, out of the apartment, and out of the building.

"Dad!" Boba Fett yelled, as Obi Wan came charging out of the tower towards him. Obi Wan flashed his lightsaber on, drawing the blue blade as Jango Fett began shooting his gun. Obi Wan deflected, and sent several swings at the Bounty Hunter. He watched as Jango rocketed over him, landing behind him. Jango fired a thin wire from his wrist pack, obviously trying to entangle Obi Wan. Jango then moved his hand from his wrist to his shoulder, and fired several Kamino Kyber Darts at Obi Wan, which were easily deflected back at the Bounty Hunter's armour. The two warriors began to circle each other, attempting to size each other up. Obi Wan barely noticed the ship's gun swinging towards him, and firing several rounds towards the two men. With the sudden rapid fire, Obi Wan made a sudden attack, swinging at Jango. He quickly deflected the blows, but one sliced off a piece of the Bounty Hunter's shoulder plate, prompting Jango to rocket into the air and hover above the Jedi. Jango Fired from above him, and Obi Wan was able to counter, deflecting them back at the Bounty Hunter. To Obi Wan's surprise, he was able to evade them. The Bounty Hunter then swooped down, swinging around Obi Wan; as he shot past, he kicked the lightsaber from Obi Wan's hand, sending it across the wet surface of the landing platform. Obi Wan Kenobi dived on after it, as Jango Fett zoomed in front of him and grabbed the lightsaber with his gloved hand. With a solid punch, Obi Wan sent the laser sword flying out of the Bounty Hunter's hand, and latched onto it. The pair continued their fight, throwing punches and kicks in the rain. Soon enough, Obi Wan grabbed onto Jango Fett tightly, until the Bounty Hunter was able to rid of the Jedi by rocketing into the air and kicking him loose. The Jedi plummeted down to the deck, barely grabbing hold onto the slick surface. Jango's attack did not stop; the Bounty Hunter rocketed from his spot in the sky back down to Obi Wan, and kicked the man. The Jedi Master hauled himself up, and, usuing the force, pulled a part of the structure loose. He sent it hurdling towards Jango, forcing him to lose his balance. Fett teetered on the edge as Obi Wan charged after him, grabbing a hold of Jango as he fell over the edge. Locked in arms, the two men plummeted down towards the rocky ocean. At the last second, Jango fired a cable from his backpack, that shot upward and locked onto a metal strut on the underside of the platform. The pair swung and crashed onto one of the stilts, before Obi Was was knocked clear and dropped onto a small service platform just above the waves. Jango hovered over him, and then suddenly, a wave came, submerging Obi Wan from the relentless Bounty Hunter. He watched from beneath the coating of cold water Jango blast back onto the platform, and entering onto his ship. Obi Wan jumped out of the water back onto the platform. He waited a few moments, that leaped towards the main platform, and grasped both hands on the edge, just as Jango flew away.

Anakin Skywalker: **  
**"I'm Anakin Skywalker. I'm here looking for my mother." Anakin said to the man who opened the door to the Lars Farm. **  
**"Owen Lars... I guess I'm your step-brother." Owen said, extending a hand out to Anakin. Anakin reluctantly shook his hand, before Owen continued. "This is my girlfriend, Beru." **  
**"Hello." Beru squeaked from behind Owen.

"I'm Padme." Padme added suddenly.  
"I had a feeling you might show up some day." Owen Lars said with a smile. **  
**"Is my mother here?" **  
**"No, she's not." Rang a voice from behind Beru and Owen. They parted like the two seas and let the man, floating in a small chair, arrive in the doorway. Anakin couldn't help but notice his horribly bandaged leg, and the other one, was completely missing. The man balanced awkwardly and put his hand out towards Anakin. "Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife... Come on inside. We have a lot to talk about." Cliegg said, as Anakin and Padme entered. They made their way to the kitchen, and sat down, discussing the whereabouts of Anakin's mother.  
"It was just before dawn. They came out of nowhere. A hunting party of Tusken Raiders." Cliegg said, as the rest of the group drank from small, dinky cups. "Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. Three more are still out there looking. I'd be with them, only... I just couldn't ride any more... until I heal." Cliegg continued, as he eased his throbbing leg. "This isn't the way I wanted to meet you, son. This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long." Cliegg said, prompting silence across the table. Anakin couldn't bare it, and tore himself from the table.  
"Where are you going?" Owen questioned. **  
**"To find my mother." Anakin answered. **  
**"No, Annie!" Padme cried. **  
**"She's dead, son. Accept it." **  
**"I can feel her pain, and I will find her. I know she's alive." Anakin said, turning abruptly, and exiting the small farm shack. Padme came running from the homestead after him, followed by Owen. He turned to face her, feeling her presence behind him using the force.

"You are going to have to stay here. These are good people, Padme. You'll be safe."  
"Take my speeder bike." Owen said suddenly.  
"Anakin…" Padme said, as she flung her arms around him in a bear hug. Anakin let go slowly, and moved towards Owen's bike. **  
**"I trust you'll watch over her, Owen." **  
**"Don't worry." Owen said, as Anakin swung his leg over the Speeder.

"I won't be long." Anakin said, as he took off across the desert. He looked back at Padme, who watched him tearfully, as he rode farther away.

Jango Fett:

The red planet of Geonosis was circled by a large asteroid field that form rings. Jango Fett's ship, _The Slave I,_ made it's way towards the planet's atmosphere.

"Nearly there, son." Jango said with a grin towards his son, identical to what he looked like at such a young age. Jango guided his ship through the asteroids with ease, He barely noticed the Jedi ship lurking behind his, till his son cried out.

"Dad, look!" Boba said, pointing to the view screen. Jango watched the small monitor, and examined Obi Wan's ship, chasing after them. Jango took full control of the mechanisms, thrusting down on the control stick. The ship plummeted down, trying to lose the Jedi for good.

"Hang on!" Jango yelled, as the ship went into a power-climb. The two ships began to battle fiercely, just like than men had on Kamino; flipping, rolling, and turning at incredible speed. Jango weaved his way through Obi Wan's firing patterns, tumbling from each and every near miss. Jango watched as several hits flew off Obi Wan's fighter, and luckily one of the missiles had gotten through. To Jango's surprise, the Jedi had gotten the upper hand in this little dogfight. The Bounty Hunter broke off from the fight immediately, diving sharply between two huge asteroids. He flinched as several asteroids passed very close by.

"Dad! Watch out!" Boba cried out.

"Stay calm, son. We'll be fine. That Jedi won't be able to follow us through this." Jango said, as to his surprise, Obi Wan dived into the asteroid belt with them. Jango watched as a huge explosion appeared in the distance, with no sign of the Jedi or his ship.

"Got him! Yeahhhhh!" Boba said happily.

"We won't see him again." Jango said with a chuckle, as _The Slave I_ emerged from the asteroid belt, and headed towards the planet of Geonosis.

Anakin Skywalker:

Anakin pulled up near the edge of a cliff. He slowly crept off his bike, and tiptoed to the edge of the cliff. The young Padawan peered off into the distance, staring at the Tusken camp below. He quickly got back onto the bike, and drove through the desert plains to the camp. It took him a few minutes to arrive, but once he was there, he worked silently across the small Tusken camp. Anakin worked his way from hut to hut, lurking in the shadows that were found in nearly every corner of the camp. Soon, he arrived at a guarded hut, and Anakin quickly wriggled around the back. The young Padawan equipped his lightsaber, and cut into the base of the wall with the blue laser. Anakin went prone, and slowly entered into the hut. The floor was scattered with candles, and Anakin pulled himself to his feet, making sure not to step on any of the burning candles. Through the light of the burning candles, Anakin spotted his mother, hanging from a wooden frame in the middle of the hut. Anakin used his sword to cut her free, and caught her in his arms. Anakin slowly and gently lowered her to the ground, surprised to see the wounded mess she had become. Her face was bloodied, and her eyelids barely flew open when he spoke.

"Mom... Mom... Mom…" Anakin cried, as Shmi's eyelids fluttered open, caked with blood.

"Annie...? Is it you?" Shmi mumbled, focusing on Anakin's face. Anakin couldn't help but choke out a little gasp.

"I'm here, Mom. You're safe. Hang on. I'm going to get you out of here…"

"I'm so glad... to see you, Annie... Now... I am complete…"

"Just stay with me, Mom. I'm going to make you well again. Everything's going to be fine."

"You look so handsome. My son… my grown-up son. I'm so proud of you, Annie... so proud... I missed you so much... I love…" Shmi choked out, before she hung lifelessly in Anakin's arms. He cradled his mother in his arms, sobbing into her shoulder. He lowered her body fully to the ground, and pulled his unlightened lightsaber from his belt. He pushed it on, and raged out of the hut. In a series of angered blows, Anakin destroyed the entire Tusken Village. Their helpless cries did not leave him to show them any mercy, and he sliced into them, tearing off limbs, and spewing blood throughout the entire village. Anakin stumbled farther into the village, stabbing at each and everything he saw move. The young Jedi moved slowly towards a lit campfire, and towards a woman, sitting comfortably at it, as if nothing were going on. Anakin moved his sword before her head, and before he could swing, she swung her blade - a red one, at his.

"Anakin Skywalker.. the Chosen One! I am surprised to say the very least." the woman said, creeping up from the log. "I would have never thought you'd be this stupid. Coming back here with the Senator? It's ok, you won't have to deal with her ever again soon. A few of my friends have made their way to the Lars' homestead." she continued with an eerie smile.

"No!" Anakin wailed, as he swung a hard blow at the bald woman. She moved to her belt, and pulled out another sword, swinging at Anakin with both. "You have taken my Mother from me! You will not take Padme!" he said, clenching his teeth angrily as he swung more and more uncontrolled swings at her, each of them easily parried.

"Good, good! Use that hate Skywalker… it will only make you stronger. Only if you join us, will you be able to save her!"

"NEVER!" Anakin said, swinging his sword in such a frenzy the woman could not parry. With a single jab to the wrist, Anakin caught her off guard, and stabbed her in the abdomen. "YOU WILL NEVER HARM ME AGAIN! OR HER!" Anakin cried, as he dangled his lightsaber over her helpless body, about to put the mysterious woman out of her misery.

"Please - please don't kill me. It was a job… my only means to live." the woman cried helplessly. Anakin lowered his saber, and moved away from the remains of the fire. Anakin sprinted back to the hut in which the corpse of his mother laid, and picked her up. He cradled her all the way to his Speeder, and loaded her body onto the back portion of it. He swung his right leg onto the bike, wiped the tears out of his eyes, and rode off into the distance, back to the Lars' home.

Obi Wan Kenobi:

Obi Wan's ship hid nestled upon the backside of a great rock. He looked out toward Geonosis and saw, in the distance a large fleet of Trade Federation Ships hidden among the asteroids. He starts the engines of his fighter. It moved out from the back side of the asteroid and heads away from the asteroid field, descending toward Geonosis. Obi-Wan's ship skimmed across the top of a small mesa along the edge of a rocky ridge, and he maneuvered under a rock overhang and landed.. He go out of the Fighter and walked onto the mesa, the wind whipping around him as he studied the planet. Geonosis was a red rock planet, Obi Wan had concluded. Featureless apart from buttes and mesas, and occasional tall stalagmites that stood out dramatically on the arid plains. He found his way down a long, narrow trail, and followed it till the end. After discovering the paths end, he took a pair of binoculars from his belt, and glued them onto his eyes. In the distance, he could see a cluster of great towers like fantastic stalagmites rise from the plain below. As he moved his binoculars, a line of Battle Starships suddenly came into view; between fifty and a hundred Federation Starships in neat rows. Obi Wan was shocked by this, and sprinted back down the path and to his ship, hopping into his cockpit.

""Guiding light" to "old folks home." Obi Wan said into his comlink, as his ARFOUR unit chirped and beeped. As soon as a few Jedi appeared, as well as Bail Organa and Palpatine, Obi Wan began to speak again. "...Starships from the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guilds are taking deliveries of battle droids from the foundries on Geonosis."  
"That's outrageous! The treaty forbids the Trade Federation from building up an army. What are they doing?!" Bail Organa cried in disbelief.  
"The droid foundry seems to be working at full capacity. I am going to go down and investigate. I will bring Jango Fett back home for interrogation."  
"Those Geonosian foundries are part of the Techno Union. We will call in their representatives and ask them a few very pointed questions." **  
**"One more thing. Jango mentioned he was recruited by someone named Darth Tyranus. Any idea who that might be?" Obi Wan perplexed.  
"With the forename Darth, a Sith he must be."  
"Our missing apprentice. They are playing their hand at last." Mace Windu added.  
"Do you believe he could be the mysterious Sifo-Dyas, who made the deal for the clone army?"

"Perhaps too many pieces are missing from this puzzle, there are." Yoda chirped. **  
**"Be careful, Obi-Wan. This investigation is becoming less than routine. Do you need help?" Mace Windu asked.

"Let me see if I can figure out what's going on first." Obi Wan said, as he cut off the hologram, letting the men disappear.

Chancellor Palpatine:  
Palpatine looked at the Hologram with a certain amount of confusion and happiness. He kept his feelings under lock, of course. **  
**"The Commerce Guilds are preparing for war... there can be no doubt of that." Bail Organa voiced.  
"Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them." Palpatine added flatly.  
"We must stop them soon before they're fully ready." Mace Windu said suddenly.  
"The debate is over, we need that clone army now!" Ask Aak said.  
"Unfortunately, the debate is not over. The Senate will never be able to approve the use of that army before the separatists attack." said Bail Organa. Palpatine watched as Mas Amedda, who had sat silently until now, stood up and began to speak.  
"This is a crisis! If the Senate votes the Chancellor emergency powers, he could approve the use of the army in a minute." he wailed.

"Please, please, I don't wish to have emergency powers. That's too extreme a solution. It's akin to a dictatorship. We must rely on the Jedi. Master Yoda, how many are available to go to Geonosis?" Palpatine questioned. He watched as Windu and Yoda looked quizzingly at each other.  
"Two Hundred,... less or more." **  
**"With all due respect for the Jedi Order, two hundred will be no match for hundreds of thousands of battle droids." Bail Organa said, shaking his head.  
"Patience. We should wait for Obi-Wan to report back. We don't know that Count Dooku has made a treaty with the Corporate Alliance, it's speculation." Mace Windu stated calmly.  
"But we must prepare for the worst. I'm going to propose a motion granting emergency powers to the Chancellor at the next session. We must not wait!" **  
**"Out of the question, Senator! You and I are too closely aligned. The issue will become partisan and debates will begin. The proposal must come from a neutral source." Palpatine chirped.  
"If only Senator Amidala were here." said Mas Amedda. The group fell silent now, until Palpatine sighed a deep sigh.  
"If called upon, I will serve. But it will be the saddest day of my life."

Anakin Skywalker:

The young Jedi sat on the cold floor of the garage. Only a few feet away, laid his mother's corpse. He could never imagine her like that, completely lifeless, just like Qui Gon had been ten years ago. Anakin had the images still flashing in his head, his mother's corpse, buried at the Lars' homestead, under what seemed like an endless supply of rough sand. His thoughts were soon interrupted, luckily, by a rough hologram of Obi Wan

"...Alliance have pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an... Wait!... ah… attack... I don't... make it… aaaggghhh!" Obi Wan cried, as the hologram cut off.

Anakin leaped from his seat on the floor, already filled with anger over his mother, "I'm going after him!"  
"I thought the first thing he said was to retransmit his message to Coruscant." Padme said kindly.  
"Yeah, you're right, you're right." Anakin said. He led Padme and R2 out of the garage, and into the main home. They said their goodbye to the Lars' family, and made their way back across the grueling desert to the ship. It had taken them a few hours to get back to the Naboo Spaceship, but as soon as they arrived, Anakin plopped himself into the cockpit. He and Padme watched the hologram of Mace Windu, while R2 whistled behind them.  
"We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you, Anakin, is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all is your priority." Mace Windu said sternly. **  
**"Understood, Master." Anakin said, as the hologram switched off.  
"They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away." Padme said, moving her fingers to push at the buttons. Anakin hovered over here, putting his hand on hers, stopping Padme. She stared at him hardly.  
"If he's still alive." Anakin said sadly.  
"Annie, are you just going to sit here and let him die? He's your friend... your mentor…"  
"...He's like my father, but you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here."  
"He gave you strict orders to protect me…" Padme chirped, as she pulled her hand free of Anakin. She flipped several switches, as the engines fired. "...and I'm going to save Obi-Wan. So if you plan to protect me, you will have to come along." Padme said with a smile. Anakin grinned, as he took over the controls. In only a few seconds, the Naboo Starship had risen from the bluff, and had zoomed away, heading to save Master Obi Wan Kenobi.

Chancellor Palpatine: **  
**"The longer we wait, the stronger Dooku's armies become. We cannot wait for the Senate to make up its mind about granting the Chancellor emergency powers, in order to be able to use that clone army... We have the authority to go now. We must go now." Mace Windu said, as the entire Jedi Council nodded in approval. Chancellor Palpatine listened to them in absolute silence.

"Agreed, Master Windu. Two hundred Jedi send. Enough, let's hope they are." Yoda said, as the great rotunda filled with an even larger uproar.  
"Order! Order!" Mas Amedda cried, as, soon enough, the crowd's pleas and cries died out.  
"In the regrettable absence of Senator Amidala, the chair recognises Senior Representative of Naboo, Rush Clovis." Mas Amedda said, gesturing to the younger man.

"Senators, fellow delegates…" he started. "In response to the direct threat to the Republic from the Confederacy of Independent Systems, I propose that the Senate gives immediate emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor." Rush said, looking around sheepishly. "Who can deny these are exceptional times? Exceptional times demand exceptional measures! Exceptional measures demand exceptional men!"  
"We won't support a dictator." Orn Free Taa wailed, as shouts of agreement filled the rotunda.  
"That is the sentiment every one of us agrees with! And when the shadow of war has dispersed and the bright day of liberty has dawned once again, the power we now give to the Supreme Chancellor will be gladly, and swiftly returned. Our ancient liberties will be restored to us, burnished even more brightly than before!" Rush said with a bright smile and a bow.  
"It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling. I love democracy... I love the Republic. The fact that this crisis is demanding I be given absolute power to rule over you is evident. But I am mild by nature and have no desire to destroy the democratic process. The power you give me I will lay down when this crisis has abated, I promise you. And all I ask in return is when my current term of office is over, you allow me to retire and live out my life in peace." Palpatine said, rising from his seat.  
"We shall proceed to the vote. All those in favor of granting emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor, signal ate at this time... those opposed?"

Padme Naberrie : **  
**"Hey, where are you going?" Anakin asked Padme, who moved swiftly from her seat in the cockpit.  
"To find Obi-Wan." Padme said, as Anakin glided from his chair and grabbed her with his arm.  
"No! You're not!" he said, holding her arm in a tight grip. **  
**"Let go of me!" **  
**"I'm not letting you go out there. It's too dangerous."

"What?!"

"It's my job to protect you. I said it's too dangerous. You're not going, and that's final!"  
"Don't you give me orders, Annie! I'm a Senator of the Galactic Republic. You have no authority to contain me, restrain me, or direct me! You remember your place, young man. Now you can come along and protect me or stay here. It's up to you." Padme said, storming out of the cockpit. Anakin followed quickly after her, and soon enough R2 had made his way out to accompany them. They moved towards the entrance of the stalagmite city, and found it completely empty, much to the surprise of Padme.  
"It's empty!" Padme said, fully confused. They moved forward; Padme could feel the surface of pillars pulsing beneath her feet. It wasn't too hard to notice the Geonosian creatures that moved towards the trio, who grabbed them before Anakin could react with his saber.  
"Wait!" Padme cried, as the winged creatures flew the trio to Count Dooku, who bowed before them.  
"Senator Amidala, I've heard so much about you."

"Count Dooku, I assume."  
"I'm delighted to meet you at last. We have a great deal to discuss, Senator. I hope you can keep your young Jedi under control."  
"Don't worry he's housebroken." Padme said with a slight grin. Count Dooku led her and her two followers towards a conference table, lined with several familiar faces. The man who tried to kill her Jango Fett, sat across from her. She remembered him from several holograms Obi Wan had sent. Beside him sat Darth Maul, a wild snicker painted upon his face. Padme could barely focus on what she was there to say, with all the intimidating faces surrounding her.  
"You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi- Wan Kenobi. I am formally requesting you turn him over to me, now." **  
**"He has been convicted of espionage, Senator, and will be executed. In just a few hours, I believe." Dooku said with a smile, as he turned to face Darth Maul.

"He is an officer of the Republic. You can't do that."  
"We don't recognise the Republic here, Senator. But if Naboo were to join our Alliance, I could easily hear your plea for clemency." Dooku said, as Anakin grabbed his sword from his belt, careful not to turn it on.  
"And if I don't join your rebellion, I assume this Jedi with me will also die?" **  
**"I don't wish to make you to join our cause against your will, Senator, but you are a rational, honest representative of your people and I assume you want to do what's in their best interest. Aren't you fed up with the corruption, the bureaucrats, the hypocrisy of it all?.. Aren't you? Be honest, Senator." **  
**"The ideals are still alive, Count, even if the institution is failing." **  
**"You believe in the same ideals we believe in! The same ideals we are striving to make prominent."  
"If what you say is true, you should stay in the Republic and help Chancellor Palpatine put things right."  
"The Chancellor means well, M'Lady but he is incompetent. He has promised to cut the bureaucracy, but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever, no? Senator, the Republic cannot be fixed. It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Republic is a sham, a shell game played on the voters. It will not be long before the cult of greed, called the Republic, will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom."  
"I cannot believe that. I will not forsake all I have honoured and worked for and betray the Republic. I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guilds, and the others, Count. What is happening here is not government that has been bought out by business... it's business becoming government!"  
"Are you willing to betray your Jedi friends? Without your co-operation I can do nothing to stop their execution."  
"What is to happen to me? Am I to be executed also?"  
"I wouldn't think of such an offence. But, there are individuals who have a strong interest in your demise, M'lady. It has nothing to do with politics, I'm afraid. It's purely personal, and they have already paid great sums to have you assassinated. I'm sure they will push hard to have you included in the executions. I'm sorry but if you are not going to co-operate, I must turn you over to the Geonosians for justice. I've done all I can for you." Count Dooku said, as Jango pulled Anakin's saber from his hand.

Anakin Skywalker:

"Don't be afraid." Anakin said, as their cart moved farther and farther down the gloomy tunnel, towards their awaiting death.  
"I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life."  
"What are you talking about?"

"I love you."  
"You love me?! I thought we decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie. That it would destroy our lives…"  
"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I can't control it... and now I don't care. I truly, deeply love you, and before we die I want you to know." Padme said, leaning towards Anakin.

"What about Obi Wan…" Anakin said, straining his neck so his face could be located closer to Padme's.

"I don't love Obi Wan… it was a childish crush…" Padme said, as she forced her lips to Anakin's. It was so peaceful, their warm lips glued together. Padme and Anakin could barely hear the crack of the whip the driver had made, and could barely feel the jerk of the cart as it moved towards the arena. Anakin held his lips onto Padme's, even as they entered the arena. He kept his lips on hers, even as he could feel the sudden wave of excitement coming from the Geonosians. Their little carriage trundled into the arena, and Anakin and Padme were soon ripped from it, and dragged to two separate posts. Anakin and Padme were chained besides Obi Wan, who had obviously witnessed their kiss, as he had been glancing at Padme every second he had gotten.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message." Obi Wan said, forcing a smile.  
"I retransmitted it as you requested, Master. Then we decided to come and rescue you."  
"It looks like you're going a good job so far." Obi Wan said, as he was cut off by the announcer.  
"The felons before you have been convicted of espionage against the Sovereign System of Geonosis. Their sentence of death is to be carried out in this public arena henceforth…." he stopped for a moment, letting the crowd become more hyped up. "Let the executions begin!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Anakin said, as three monsters entered the arena. Anakin knew their names from Obi Wan's extensive training; the bull-like creature was a Reek, the Nexu was the lion-like creature, and the Acklay looked like a kind of dino-lobster.  
"Take the one the left. I'll take the one on the right." Obi Wan said, as the monsters moved closer to them.  
"What about Padme?"  
"It looks like she's already on top of things." Obi Wan said with a slight smile, as he pointed a long finger at Padme, who had climbed onto the top of the post, tugging at her chain. As Anakin turned back around, the Reek came charging at him, forcing Anakin to jump up. The ruthless beast smashed its head into the pole, and Anakin found himself riding on top of it. With a quick motion, the young Jedi was able to wrap the chain around the animal's horn, forcing it to tear the chain from the post. To Anakin's surprise, his Reek started to buck; and it charged around the arena while Anakin hung on for dear life. He whirled the free length of chain around his head and casted it into the Reek's mouth. Its jaws clamped hard on the chain, as Anakin pulled hard on the chain, forcing the Reek to turn. He began to ride it across the arena.

Obi Wan Kenobi:

Obi Wan ducked around the post as the Acklay charged at him. It knocked the post flat, sending Obi Wan sprawling across the arena. The Acklay crunched the post between its claws, freeing the chain, allowing Obi Want to leap up and run towards one of the Picadors. As he ran, Obi Wan saw the Acklay charging close behind him, as well as Padme battling the Nexu. He wanted to help her, as she struggled to break the chain, with the Nexu clawing at the post. But he couldn't, and he knew this as he continued charging at the Picador. It's Orray reared up, but Obi Wan was able to grab the Picador's spear and vault over him, just in time to miss the charging Acklay. The Acklay's force knocked the Orray down, followed by the Picador, who it then picked up and ate. As Obi Wan sprinted away from the murder scene, he watched Padme and the Nexu. He watched as the Nexu clawed its way up the pole, and he watched as it's claws whipped at Padme's back. Obi Wan heard her cry, and watched as she hit the creature with her chain, forcing it to back off the pole. The Jedi Master watched in amazement as the Senator jumped off the post, and swung around on the chain. She kicked the Nexu straight in the face, forcing the creature into the sand below. Obi Wan continued his race from the Acklay, turning back around from facing Padme and charging over to the Picador's fallen spear. The Jedi grabbed it quickly, and slashed at the beast, slicing it's neck; the Acklay erupted in a horrible shriek scaring the living day-lights out of Obi Wan. In a fit of anger, the beast hurled it's body after the now sprinting Obi Wan Kenobi.

Padme Naberrie:

The Nexu's claws embedded into the pole as it sprung up, trying to leap at Padme once again. With a hard force, Padme jerked the chain loose, waiting patiently to discover her next move. Anakin's Reek pulled up alongside the pole, and Anakin talked consolingly to her.

"You okay?" Anakin asked.

"Sure! Well, sort of." Padme said with a deep gasp. She forced a nod, as she tried to regain her breath.

"Jump!" Anakin cried, as she leapt from the top of the post down onto Anakin's Reek. It charged away just as the Nexu sprung to life, and the Nexu than followed closely behind the Reek, until suddenly it stopped. It had noticed the wounded Acklay; the smell of blood forcing it to loose focus. Padme watched as the Reek moved throughout the arena the two monsters fighting, the crowd full of boos and groans. Before long, the Reek had collected yet another passenger, Obi Wan Kenobi. With a sudden jerk of her hand, Padme rested her palm on Obi Wan's thigh, and nodded a plea of acceptance. He nodded, and stuck a fake grin upon his face.

Mace Windu:

From the shadows, Mace Windu carefully listened to the words being spoken by the men upon the balcony.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be! Jango, finish her off." Nute Gunray said angrily. Count Dooku motioned his hand for the Bounty Hunter to stay put. A shot of anger went down Mace Windu's spine as he watched the smile grow on the boy's face beside Jango Fett.  
"Patience, Viceroy... she will die. Maybe this is the way it's supposed to end." Dooku added reassuringly, smile an ugly smile. As the crowd began to cheer at god only knows what, Mace Windu slipped into the archducal box, beside Count Dooku. With a light tap, Mace Windu touched his shoulder. Dooku masked his surprise elegantly, and Mace watched as the once Jedi's eyes scanned the arena. Dooku was now aware of each and every Jedi Knight in the facility.  
"Master Windu, how pleasant of you to join us. You're just in time for the moment of truth. I would think these two new boys of yours could use a little more training."  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Dooku. This party's over." Mace Windu said, as he signalled the other Jedi. Sudden flashes of light surrounded the arena, and the crowd fell suddenly silent. Windu watched as Dooku's lips curled in slight amusement.

"Brave, but stupid, my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered."

"I don't think so. One Jedi has to be worth a hundred Geonosians." Windu added, as Count Dooku cackled, followed by Darth Maul, who stood directly next to him.

"It wasn't the Geonosians he was thinking about. How well do you think one Jedi will hold up against a thousand battle droids?" Darth Maul asked, as the two men signalled for their battle droids, who stormed into the arena in perfect lines. With a fast jerk, Mace Windu grabbed his lightsaber, igniting it just as Jango fired at him. He deflected them, and was about to slash at Maul, before he realized the Sith Lord had already made his way into the arena. Jango jumped from the balcony during Mace's hesitation, and the Jedi Knight quickled jumped in after him. The two men quickly made their way back together, battling in a blaze of light and gunfire. All around him, Mace Windu watched the shooting of guns from the droids, the light of the swords from his Jedi, and he watched Obi Wan Kenobi and Darth Maul begin to disrobe.

Obi Wan Kenobi:

"You've been awaiting me, Master Kenobi?" Darth Maul said with a snicker, as he dropped his robe to the arena floor. Obi Wan pulled the hood off his head, revealing his mullet to the Sith Lord. "No longer a Padawan I see?"

Obi Wan tore his saber from his belt and ignited it in a fit of rage; his onslaught had barely given Maul enough time to even grab his saber. But soon, the two well-trained warriors fought back and forth. Their Lightsabers clashing in an explosion of blue and red embers. "I WILL have revenge for Qui Gon!"

"It was all your fault Obi Wan Kenobi…" Maul said, as he used his double-sided saber to deflect Obi Wan's hard attacks. "You chose her over him. And look at her now! In love with that little boy; you sure are useless!" Darth Maul said with a wicked smile, as he slashed his saber at Obi Wan. Obi Wan barely deflected, and before he could regain any ground from his close-save, Maul leaped over him. That was one thing Obi Wan could never forget… Maul's fantastic acrobatic ability. The Sith Lord turned back towards Obi Wan, and the Jedi Knight barely had enough time to swing his body around to face him before Maul swung his sword again.

"I am not useless!" Obi Wan said, as he thrusted more uncontrolled swings at Darth Maul. The anger was going straight to his head, but he couldn't stop it. Everything he was saying was true. Everything.

"You killed him, for her. Not me. It was all you're doing!" Maul said, having sudden difficulty deflecting Obi Wan's hard shots.

"NO, NO!" Obi Wan cried, as he swung three powerful shots at the Sith Lord, catching him off guard. As Obi Wan thrusted his lightsaber for the final blow, Maul flipped over him again. "Why did you keep me alive! I wanted to die with him…. I CAN'T BARE IT! I KILLED HIM!"

"Yes…. yes it is!" Darth Maul said, as their lightsabers connected again. Their two faces sat side-by-side. Maul's haunting figure faced Obi Wan directly, and the Jedi so desperately wanted to smash his face in at that moment. And so he did. Obi Wan moved his blue sword in fast swings at Darth Maul. With his two blades, however, Maul was able to parry them with ease. "Give in to your anger Kenobi! It will make you stronger! What can a weak man do for Padme Amidala anyway?" Maul questioned, clenching his teeth in the process. Obi Wan parried the double whammy he had just taken from Maul's saber, and he was able to inch farther away from him.

"Never. NEVER!" Obi Wan cried, as he ran at Maul with fueling speed. He held his lightsaber out suddenly, and sprinted towards him at full speed. Obi Wan waited for Darth Maul to fly over him; he waited for the Sith Lord to easily kill him in his rage. But he didn't; not at all. Instead, Obi Wan's lightsaber stabbed through Darth Maul's torso; in the exact same spot that Maul's lightsaber had hit Qui Gon ten years ago. The Jedi pulled his sword suddenly out of his victim, and Darth Maul's body plummeted to the ground; he barely emitted a gasp. Maul's body laid in a pool of blood, but this time, Obi Wan didn't come over and cradle another lifeless body. Instead, he rejoined the crowd of Jedi's fighting around the battalion of Droids. He began to work effortlessly at them, and said not a word. Obi Wan fought alongside Padme and Anakin, who were hammering at droids as much as he was. Slowly but surely, the Jedi were driven back by the droids. One by one several well-trained warriors were brutally killed by the lifeless machines that filled the arena.  
"Someone's got to - shut down - these droids." Obi Wan said, turning his shoulder to face Mace Windu.  
"Don't worry! It's being - taken care of!" Mace said, pointing towards Ki-Adi-Mundi, who lead a group of twenty Jedi towards several parked Battle Starships. They fought on, waiting for the Jedi aboard the Starships; Obi Wan scanned the premises, the bloodied, sand floor. Bodies of Geonosians, Jedi, Droids, and Sith agents such as Darth Maul and Jango Fett collected in stockpiles around the arena. As the Jedi Knight stabbed into one of the Geonosians, hearing only a small squeak as he did so, he stared at Boba Fett. The little boy held onto his father's helmet, holding it close to his heart. Tears rolling down his face. Obi Wan turned away suddenly; the sight was unbearable. Mace Windu had done the same thing to that boy that Darth Maul had done to Qui Gon; and he felt the same thing had happened to Anakin's mother.

Padme Naberrie:

Padme looked up into Obi Wan's blue eyes, as she held her finger on her gun. Thousands of living things killed; why could nothing be peaceful. He looked at her sympathetically, and she needed it. Padme needed the comfort, something she knew she could never truly get from Anakin. He just wasn't like that… but then again, Obi Wan wasn't either. He never truly loved her; he never fought the way Anakin did for her. She felt that Obi Wan did love her… but he forced himself to ignore his urges. His feelings. Anakin wouldn't do such a thing, and Padme loved him for it. The Senator did care about Anakin, she genuinely did love him. But there would always be a spot in her heart for Obi Wan Kenobi, the man who had saved her rather than his Jedi Master. The one who has felt so much guilt for his death over the past few years. The one who would feel guilty for stealing her from Anakin. Obi Wan snapped Padme out of her thoughts real quick; bringing her back to the harsh reality of the arena. Ki-Adi-Mundi and his raiding party were herded into the arena by superdroids, and thousands of droids soon enclosed the small army of Jedis remaining. From the balcony, Count Dooku spoke, shushing the entire arena to a dull whisper. **  
**"Master Windu!" Dooku said, prompting a sudden full silence. "You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished." He said, before pausing for a moment. "Surrender - and your lives will be spared." **  
**"We will not be hostages for you to barter with Dooku.  
"Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed." Dooku said, as the Droids raised their weapons. Anakin extended his hand to Padme's and she grabbed it suddenly. Padme looked at Obi Wan's upset face, who turned away after she had spotted his reaction. Dooku raised his hand to give the order to fire, and Padme looked up into the blue sky.

"Look!" Padme cried. Six gunships descended fast through the open area in the arena ceiling. They landed in a cluster around the handful of Jedi, and millions of Clone Troopers spilled out, firing relentlessly at the Droids.  
"Come on - hurry! Hurry!" Yoda cried, as he appeared in the opening of Spacecraft. All of the remaining Jedi and Padme rushed onto the Gunship, as it rose out of the arena and over the topmost rim. The Starship moved through the battlefield, firing at the Droids that filled the sands below. Padme was surprised to see R2, and he gave him a happy little chirp when she arrived onboard. She knew somehow Yoda had found him in the arena, or the Droid had actually gotten on the ship himself. Her focus on R2 was soon interrupted, as she looked through the open sides of the Gunship, beside Anakin and Obi Wan. She was mesmerized by the amount of Droids that scattered the battlefield, in no similar pattern whatsoever. Padme was so amazed that she barely noticed the speeder carrying Count Dooku racing past.

"Hold on! Look over there…" Obi Wan said, catching her attention.  
"It's Dooku, go after him!" Anakin said, as the pilot started to comply. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge blast hit the ship, lurching it to its side. Padme tumbled out, and heard the two men yelling as she fell into the sand.  
"Padme!" Anakin cried, as he looked down at her, and her up at him. "Put the ship down! Down!"

"No! Forget her. We have to go after Dooku." **  
**"No we're not! Land this ship!"  
"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way. We've got a job to do. Besides, I will not let you make the same mistake as me." Obi Wan said. Padme could barely make out his voice as she hauled herself to her feet and forced a wave for them to go after Dooku.

"I don't care!.. Go back." Anakin yelled.  
"Anakin! She's all right! Look." Obi Wan said, prompting Anakin to look at Padme, who was rescued by some of the Clone Troopers. "Follow that speeder!" Obi Wan cried, as the Gunship sailed off into the distance. Padme watched as it sailed away, sending the Jedi to face Count Dooku.

Count Dooku:

Count Dooku threw the switch on the control panel. His interstellar Sail Ship was guarded by a squad of Super Battle Droids, but the exit-port slide was left directly uncovered. **  
**"Your Excellency!" The Droid Captain chirped as Dooku turned around. Obi Wan and Anakin stormed through the hangar doors, their lightsabers already in hand. The Droids drew their weapons, much to the displeasure of Count Dooku.  
"That won't be necessary, Captain. Stand down. And leave them to me." Dooku voiced, as the Droids lowered their weapons and backed off to the walls. Count Dooku looked at Obi Wan and Anakin, amused by their confidence.  
"We move in together - you slowly on the…" Obi Wan whispered. **  
**"I'm taking him now!"  
"Anakin, no!"  
"You'll pay for all the Jedi you've killed today, Dooku." Anakin said angrily, as he charged across the open space towards Dooku. The Sith Lord smiled at him faintly, watching him come closer. Anakin raised his saber, and at the last moment, Dooku thrusted out an arm. He lifted Anakin up, and hurled him across the room; slamming him into the opposite wall. Dooku watched the young Jedi slump to the foot of the wall, semi-conscious. Dooku took much pleasure in this attack, but inched closer to Obi Wan. **  
**"Kenobi, isn't it? As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now, back down."  
"I don't think so." Obi Wan said, as he lifted his lightsaber. Dooku's lips curled at the sight of it. **  
**"Ah, but if I must." Dooku said with a chuckle, as he drawed his lightsaber. The two men began to circle each other, and Dooku spoke once more. "I have spent the last ten years learning to use the power of the Dark Side. It gives me infinitely greater power."  
"You will have to prove it." The Jedi said, as he came fast towards the Sith, swinging at Count Dooku's head. Dooku parried the cut easily, and continued on his elegant sword movements that he was well known at the Jedi Temple for.  
"Grand Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem." Dooku said, as he parried another one of Obi Wan's cuts. "Surely you can do better...?" The Sith Lord stated disappointingly, as he parried yet another blow. "No, I'm surprised. Has Jedi swordsmanship degenerated so quickly, or are you trying to make fun of me?" He said as he cut. "Which is it?" Count Dooku questioned, as he thrusted towards Obi Wan. The Jedi stepped back quickly, panting for breath. "Come, come, Master Kenobi. Put me out of my misery." Dooku said arrogantly. Obi Wan took a deep breath, and took a fresher grip on his lightsaber. He came at Dooku again, and this time he was able to move Count Dooku back. But soon enough, Dooku was able to force Obi Wan to retreat. The Sith increased the tempo of his attack, thrusting quick and hard blows at the Jedi. Obi Wan was pushed to the limit to defend himself, and it was even harder as Dooku's sword pressed onto his; both flashing in vibrant colors. Dooku pulled his sword away suddenly, much to the surprise of Obi Wan. He took this moment to slice at his shoulder, and then his thigh, forcing the Jedi to stumble back against the wall. The clumsy Jedi's lightsaber skittered across the floor, allowing Dooku a clean blow. Dooku raised his saber, and looked into the helpless eyes of Obi Wan. Dooku's saber flashed down and clashes again, but this time, against Anakin's lightsaber. Dooku looked wide into the boy's eyes, a sense of respect for this young man. "That's brave of you, boy - but foolish. I would have thought you'd have learnt your lesson."  
"I'm a slow learner." Anakin said, as he charged towards Dooku yet again. The force of his attack caught the Count slightly off balance, and he was in a state of shock when Anakin's lightsaber ignited. Count Dooku drew himself back, scanning the wound that now covered his arm.  
"You have unusual powers, young Padawan. But not enough to save you this time."

"Don't bet on it!"

Anakin Skywalker:

"Anakin!" Cried Obi Wan as he used the Force to catch his lightsaber and tossed it to Anakin. With two lightsabers, Anakin attacked, but Dooku parried and riposted. It was almost no contest; the way Anakin was driven back against the wall, and was soon forced to lose a saber. Out of nowhere, Count Dooku, in one flashy move, sent Anakin's arm, cut at the elbow, flying, still gripping his lightsaber. Anakin dropped to the ground in agony, and Dooku drew himself up to deliver the final blow. Anakin's wandering eyes moved to the great doors, and he watched as a thick cloud of smoke filled the doorway. Master Yoda emerged, much to the surprise of the Battle Droids who had now lined up on either side of him; their guns pointed. Before the Droids could get off a single shot, Yoda raised his hand, sending the droids flying into the far walls. From his spot on the ground, Anakin watched as Dooku who was now towering over him, move swiftly to face the Jedi Grand Master.  
"Master Yoda. At last we shall know who is the most powerful." Dooku said, whirling his lightsaber in a formal salute. Yoda drew a miniature lightsaber out of his cane, and saluted Dooku.  
"Count Dooku. No interest in contests, do I have." Yoda said, as Count Dooku charged across the space and towards Yoda. Anakin watched on in surprise as Master Yoda didn't budge an inch. Instead, he parried every cut and thrust Dooku blew at him. Yoda parried each and every one of the great swordsman's attacks, and Anakin noticed his swings becoming slower, and feebler. As Dooku began to slow down his attack, Yoda began his; the Jedi flew forward, forcing Dooku to retreat. Anakin could barely comprehend Yoda's skill; he could barely see anything he had done because he was so quick in his movements. All Anakin knew was that Yoda was able to force Count Dooku's saber from his hand, forcing the Sith Lord to stagger back, obviously out of energy. As Dooku's thin figure pressed against the control panel against the wall, Yoda pounced; the little green man jumped onto Dooku's shoulders, his green lightsaber barely hovering over the top of Count Dooku's head. "The end for you, Count, this is."  
"...Not yet…" Dooku said, as he raised his arms and knocked Yoda off his shoulders. With all his might, he used the Force to pull on one of the cranes in the hangar, and Anakin watched as it fell over him and Obi Wan. Yoda quickly moved under the crane, and held it up using the Force; closing his eyes in the process. Anakin struggled to keep his eyes open; and soon, they fluttered shut. He heard Obi Wan struggle to get out from under the crane, but in his condition, Anakin knew this was not possible. Instead, the fallen crane trembled above them and started to life; Yoda lifted the crane clear of Anakin and Obi Wan and threw it to the ground. In the distance, Anakin could hear the sounds of the Sail Ship, as well as Dooku's ship, that sailed off out of the hangar. The noise of the engines forced Anakin up from his state, and he and Obi Wan struggled over to Yoda. It was too late to catch Dooku now, even though Padme and several Clone Troopers entered the doorway.

"Anakin!" Padme cried, as she flung her arms around him. Anakin struggled to stand up, but he could still make out the jealous face that was painted on Obi Wan. The Clone Captain, followed closely behind by his troops, marched towards Yoda.  
"Resistance is at an end, General. What are your orders ?" the Clone Captain said with a salute. Yoda looked up at him, and let out a deep sigh.

Count Dooku:

Count Dooku's Interstellar Sail Ship glided through a deserted, burned-out part of Coruscant. He maneuvered the ship into one of the empty buildings and landed. The ramp lowered, and Dooku emerged, walking up towards the hooded figure of Lord Sidious.  
"The Force is with us, my Master." Dooku said, as he bowed. **  
**"Welcome home, Lord Tyranus. You have done well."  
"I bring you both good and bad news, my Lord. The war has begun."  
"Excellent. " Lord Sidious said with a smile. "Everything is going as planned."

"However, we have lost Lord Maul. By the hands of Jedi Master Kenobi…"

"Kenobi? I see… revenge. Darth Maul's death will be a hard one to get over… but I have found a new apprentice."

"Who?"

"A Kaleesh Warrior named Grievous. He has chosen to be rebuilt with cybernetics, but soon you will train him. He will help you lead the Separatist movement."

"It shall be done, my Lord."

Obi Wan Kenobi:  
The beautiful temple basked in the red glow of the setting sun. Obi Wan stood beside Yoda and Mace Windu, staring out into the distance through the tall windows of the Jedi Temple. The Great Plaza was filled with people of all different races, and like usual, Obi Wan was mesmerized by the diversity in the Capital.  
"Where is your apprentice?" Mace Windu questioned suddenly.  
"On his way back to Naboo. He is escorting Senator Amidala home." Obi Wan paused, and thought how strange his words sounded. He wondered why on Earth Padme would allow Anakin to escort her back to Naboo, and then he remembered his own broken heart, and Padme and Anakin's sudden love affair. He quickly changed the subject, trying his best to mask his heartbreak. "I must admit without the clones, it would not have been a victory." **  
**"Victory? Victory, you say?" Yoda said. Obi Wan turned and looked at the sad little Jedi. Apart from Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Plo Koon, who was wounded, the entire chamber was empty. "Not victory, a defeat, it was... Master Obi-Wan. Begun, the Clone War has!"

Padme Naberrie:  
Anakin and Padme stood in the rose-covered arbor, that overlooked the sparkling lake. A Naboo Holy Man stood between them, and read the final verses of the marriage prayer. Anakin used his new robotic hand to push a hand-carved ring on Padme's finger, and Padme did the same, pushing the ring onto Anakin's real hand. R2 let out a happy beep as the couple kissed. She was happy, she did love Anakin. But she was conflicted; Padme knew she would always care for Obi Wan, but she knew that Anakin and her were truly meant to be. There was no possible way for Padme and Obi Wan to be together, and Anakin would always be there for her. She had to have chosen him. So, as the rose pelts fell above Padme's head, she felt a calm surge of energy. Padme assured herself that everything would be ok, and that her choice was right.

Chancellor Palpatine:

Palpatine stood beside Bail Organa and several other senators atop of a large balcony. They looked in the distance, to the square that was filled with identical Clone Troopers. Tens of thousands of them were drawn up in a strict formation and moved forward in near files the the ramps of the Military Assault Ships. Palpatine painted a fake frown on his face, while inside he was nearly bursting with joy. He was so proud of himself; his plan was practically foolproof now. He stopped his train of thoughts, and joined everyone in watching on somberly. The loaded Assault Ships took off, and immediately after several more landed and took their places. Palpatine looked into the once blue sky, that was now covered in black transports. The stomping of feet filled the entire planet of Coruscant as the Clones marched into the ships. The Great Clone War has begun... 


End file.
